Forbidden Heart
by SailorStar9
Summary: Ami is the granddaughter of Archangel Raphael on her father's side, so what happens when her angelic bloodline awaken early? Her father enrolls her into True Cross Academy where she ends up being partners with one Okumura Yukio.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: Well, as promised, my project, the Ao No Exorcist/Sailor Moon fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Summary: The Ao No Exorcist version of Romeo and Juliet: Yukio is the son of Satan. Ami is the granddaughter of Archangel Raphael. They are _not_ supposed to fall in love, but they did. Ami fights against her feelings, even going to the extent of going on a training mission under the tutelage of her father where she returns as an Arch Knight.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

Prologue

* * *

"Hey Yukio," Ami voiced as the genius pair ate their lunch on the academy rooftop. "Have you ever hated your blood?"

"Not really." Yukio swallowed his rice. "What brought that on?"

"Nothing, really." Ami replied.

* * *

Two years later...

"It's blue." Arthur Auguste Angel mused, as he watched the fight from a building. "no matter how we look at it. Just like that night."

"Who's that?" Izumo wondered.

"So, they're here." Shura realized.

"Good morning, children." Arthur greeted the Exwires. "I'm Arthur Auguste Angel, Upper First Class Exorcist of the Vatican Headquarters. The young lady with me is Himura Ami, also an Upper First Class Exorcist."

"Arthur Auguste Angel?" Izumo echoed.

"He's the recently appointed new Paladin." Shura supplied.

"And your direct superior, Shura." Arthur reminded. "What's the meaning of this, Shura? Wasn't your mission to investigate and report on what the Head of the Japanese Branch, Mephisto Pheles, and the deceased Fujimoto Shiro had been hiding together?"

"You had other spies anyway, didn't you?" Shura sighed.

"Well..." Arthur admitted. "But you had another important mission. 'If you can determine that that thing is related to Satan, exterminate it.' Shura, don't you think that the creature clad in blue flames just a moment ago is related to Satan?"

"Your deductions never cease to amaze me." Mephisto applauded. "It has been a while, Angel. I head you have collected the title of Paladin too. Let me voice my joy thereupon."

"You finally show your tail?" Arthur remarked. "Even the Council of Grigori recognizes your betrayal. This case is absolute proof."

"I can assure you I am not flaunting my tail." Mephisto chided. "You're insulting a gentleman."

"Very well." Arthur snorted. "Caliburn, give me strength. By the decree of the Order of the Highest Court of the Order of the True Cross, I shall exterminate Satan's spawn." he grabbed Rin from Shiemi.

Shura moved in to force Arthur back.

"Rin!" Shiemi rushed over, only to be stopped by a wall of rune writings.

"Jutsu Shiki." Ami stated plainly, as another three more walls of runes surrounded Rin. "It's been a while, taichou." she greeted Yukio.

"Seriously." Yukio admitted, adjusting his glasses.

"Kirigakure Demon Sword Style: Slither!" Shura smeared her blood on her Demon Sword. "Snakefang!"

"Why are you protecting Satan's son?" Arthur asked, dodging the energy blast and flashed behind Shura, his blade resting on her shoulders. "Have you sided with Mephisto?"

"As if." Shura retorted.

"You wanted to honor Fujimoto's will?" Arthur guessed. "You'd do this for the man who was the worst Paladin ever?"

"No way, idiot." Shura snapped. "You baldy."

"I'm not bald." Arthur laughed. "What a fascinating jest."

Ami coughed, "Captain, our main objective..."

"But the Grigori's orders are absolute." Arthur turned serious. "Even you... Yes..." he muttered when the communicator on his ear sounded. "As you command. New orders from Grigori." he turned to the rune mistress. "They have decided to summon Mephisto Pheles, the Head of the Japanese Branch to court."

"I'm looking forward to that." Mephisto grinned.

"Shura, you will come too as a witness." Arthur instructed. "And of course, the spawn of Satan, as well. He's an important piece of evidence."

"Wait a second," Yukio voiced. "I'll come too."

"You still have duties to your students." Mephisto reminded, picking up the cracked Kurikara. "This can't be used to suppress his flames anymore." he sheathed the blade. "Then shall we get going, Angel?"

* * *

"What's going on?" Casper demanded when the courtroom shook.

"Him?" Mephisto smirked, realizing who was causing the ruckus.

"Amaimon?" Casper echoed.

"What would the Earth King be doing here?" Melchior questioned. "Angel!"

"Yes sir!" Arthur replied and headed out with Shura and Ami in tow.

* * *

"Ladies should stay back." Arthur grinned, as the three Knights stood before Amaimon.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Shura snapped. "Baldy!"

"Caliburn, give me strength." Arthur summoned his Demon Sword.

"Kirigakure Demon Sword Style: Slither!" Shura smeared her blood on her Demon Sword. "Snakefang!"

"Shine to perish the fangs of evil, Angel Glitter!" Ami summoned her Celestial Sword.

"My... my Behemoth!" Amaimon was shocked to see his beast's armor was destroyed by the three attacks.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Temptation

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 1: Temptation

* * *

"I found you." Amaimon grinned, bursting into the courtroom, in his demon form. With a slam of his hand, he smashed the courtroom's barrier, causing the crystal holding Rin to fall to the ground.

"The time for voting is almost over." Mephisto declared, the crystal shattering. "Please decide whether you are for or against."

"You..." Arthur glared. "Heeded the summon because you _knew_ this would happen? You knew that the son of Satan would lure an army of demons here."

"What are you talking about?" Mephisto chided. "By the way, instead of thinking up schemes, shouldn't you be ensuring the Grigori's safety?"

"I'm here to settle things with you, Okumura Rin." Amaimon was about to squash Rin between his fingers with a shot from a Dragoon freed Rin. "You're pissing me off! Could you all just shut the hell up? Don't worry, you'll get your turn when I start killing you one by one!"

"Sir Pheles, I don't care how, just get rid of that demon." Casper ordered.

"As you command." Mephisto bowed.

"Okumura!" Suguro Ryūji yelled. "How long are you going to sleep there? Wake up already!"

"That's..." Arthur recognized the blade in Ryūji's hand.

"The Kurikara?" Shura gasped. "They managed to fix it?"

"I can hear it." Amaimon muttered. "I can hear Okumura Rin's heartbeat. Give that to me."

"Shima!" Ryūji tossed the sword over.

"Pass!" Shima threw the blade over to Izumo.

"Why me?" Izumo whined.

"Kamiki, over here!" Yukio called.

"Binding Spell #63: Locking Bondage Stripes!" Ami secured the attacking Amaimon with a chain of light, giving Yukio a clear path to his fallen sibling.

"Wake up." Yukio placed the sword in Rin's body. "Rin, wake up."

With his demonic powers awakened, Rin stood up.

"I'll crush you!" Amaimon swore, breaking free of his binds.

"I ain't dead yet." Rin growled, slashing Amaimon's face.

"Binding Spell #4: Crawling Rope!" Ami sent a rope of light at Amaimon, effectively keeping him immobile and allowing Rin to stab the Demon King in the face.

"No way..." Amaimon stammered. "I'm... the Earth King... I can't lose!" he wailed. "Brother!"

"What are you doing?" Ryūji gaped when Arthur rested the edge of his sword on Rin's neck, the half-demon having fallen unconscious after the short fight.

"I am slaying the spawn of Satan." Arthur replied.

"Stop, Angel." Casper voiced.

"We will take Sir Pheles' gamble." Melchior added.

"Will he become the savior of Assiah, or a demon king that will bring upon the destruction of everything, we have no choice but to see for ourselves." Balthasar admitted.

* * *

"I summoned you all here for a reason." Mephisto gathered the teachers of the Academy for an emergency staff meeting. "We have received a notice from the Vatican Headquarters. So from today on, we are officially raising Okumura Rin, the son of Satan here in the True Cross Academy."

"Question." someone raised his hand.

"Yes, Inokawa?" Mephisto asked.

"I heard the fire in the forest the other day was the result of Okumura going berserk." Inokawa pointed out. "Is there really no danger?"

"I cannot say there is no danger." Mephisto corrected. "However, if he was ever to run berserk again, we have been ordered to kill him."

"The risk is too great." one teacher muttered. "Is there a reason why we are in charge of him?" he voiced.

"Not the tiniest." Mephisto winked. "However, I like to gamble... on the potential of Okumura Rin. On a happier note, the Vatican Headquarters have graciously loaned us one of their esteemed Arc Knights who so happens to be one of our former students."

"Don't say 'loan', principal." Ami rolled her eyes. "That implies that I'm on contract hire and _that_ is just insulting."

"Of course, Ms. Youngest-Arc-Knight-In-History." Mephisto teased.

* * *

"I can _never_ read what going on in that guy's mind." Ami sighed, after Yukio confronted Mephisto.

"Seriously." Yukio agreed. "Every single one of them..." he twitched, reading the SMS Shura sent him.

"She never changes, does she?" Ami bit back a giggle. "Your left arm..." she started. "Is it alright?"

"How..." the male Doctor Meister blinked.

"I saw it," Ami replied. "At _that_ time."

* * *

That night...

"Alright, this one's done too." Ami nodded, adding her reinforcement barriers to Mephisto's shields. "This is..." her senses went on high alert. "A demon in the school?" she frowned. "But how?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Gale

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review or just simply put this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 2: Gale

* * *

"I have urgently summoned every single Exorcist in this region here." Mephisto told the assembled Esquires.

"We're still Esquires, thought." Shima pointed out.

"The situation is of such gravity that we need everyone available." Mephisto stated.

"A demon named Gale has infiltrated the Academy." Yukio explained. "The Academy is protected by Arc Knight Himura's upgraded barriers, so stronger demons can't enter."

"There are two possible explanations." Mephisto took over. "Either the upgraded barriers have a weak spot, or someone from the inside invited it in."

"Invited it in?" Shima echoed.

"Who and why?" Ryūji wondered.

"This is something I would like to know as well."Mephisto shrugged. "I've ordered the teachers to track down Gale. I have told Himura-chan to speed up her upgrading. So I want you Esquires to inspect all the barriers that our youngest Arc Knight have yet upgraded."

"You stay and continue your training." Yukio pulled Rin back as the others headed out.

* * *

"Already planning on taking over the infirmary?" Yukio joked when he entered the Academy's infirmary to find Ami at the doctor's desk.

"Funny." Ami rolled her eyes. "I sure don't remember you having a sense of humor two years ago. Your left arm's acting up again." she stated matter-of-factly.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Yukio sighed as he sat on the examining table and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Anything?" he asked, as Ami examined the black mark closely with a magnifying glass.

"To be honest, I haven't seen anything like this." Ami admitted. "Do you mind if I take a skin sample?"

"Go ahead." Yukio consented. "Every other doctor did that and they came up nothing."

"And you think I might be the exception." Ami remarked, sealing the petri dish. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence. I was kidding." she grinned at her fellow Doctor Meister.

"Sure you were." Yukio chuckled. "Ms. Herbalist."

"You're _still_ on that?" Ami echoed in disbelief. "Here." she tossed him a jar of skin cream. "This _might_ temporarily slow down the mark."

"And the key word being _might_ , right?" Yukio sighed. "I understand." he redressed.

"Yukio..." Ami sucked in a breath when she felt her patient pulled her into a hug.

"Why?" Yukio whispered. "You know how I feel about you, then why did you..."

"I..." Ami started, before her eyes widened when the bespectacled teen kissed her.

* * *

"What the hell?" Shima gaped when he, Yukio and Ryūji heard a scream from the hallway.

"Konekomaru, what's wrong?" Ryūji asked, seeing the fleeing boy in the corridor.

"I don't get it." Konekomaru stammered. "Okumura suddenly..."

"Get away from him, Suguro." Rin appeared. "He's dangerous."

"You asshole." Ryūji snapped. "Who are you calling dangerous?"

"Damnit," Rin cursed, seeing Gale emerge from beside Konekomaru. "Don't screw with me."

"What are you doing, Okumura?" Ryūji glared, grabbing Shima's K'rik to block off Rin's sword.

"Can't you see it?" Rin hissed. "I'm taking him down."

"Nii-san." Yukio pointed his gun at his brother. "Get away from Suguro."

"Where are you pointing your gun?" Rin demanded. "He's the one you should shoot."

"Calm down..." Shima played pacemaker. "Lower your weapons."

"Stop!" Rin roared, seeing the chuckling Gale secure its hold on Konekomaru.

"Nii-san!" Yukio warned, Ryūji pulling Konekomaru to the floor to avoid the flame wave.

"Binding Spell #83: Splitting Void." Ami's translucent rectangular barrier blocked out of the flames.

"Are you okay?" Rin ran over.

"What are you doing, nii-san?" Yukio pushed Rin over to a pillar. "Have you forgotten? If you lose control, you'll be..."

"I told you, Okumura..." Ryūji pulled Yukio aside and leveled a punch across Rin's face. "if you hurt anyone around me, I'll kill you without mercy."

"What the hell are you looking at?" Rin snapped. "The demon..."

"Force Slumber." Ami cast a sleep spell on Rin.

"Don't worry." Yukio assured, running over to check on Konekomaru. "He's just unconscious."

"Suguro, Shima." Ami stated.

"Yes?" Ryūji blinked.

"Keep a close eye on Miwa." Ami warned. "I _really_ hope I'm wrong," she looked at the fallen teen. "But the Gale might have already gotten its claws on him."

"You saw something." Yukio remarked plainly after the Esquires left.

"Just a glimpse." Ami replied.

* * *

"He's not here." Yukio gaped, seeing Rin's side of the bed was empty. "Where has he gone? It's Okumura." he answered the call. "Miwa?" he echoed. "Nii-san?" he spotted his falling brother from the window, along with the Gale.

"Konekomaru!" Ryūji shouted as he and Shima exited the building.

"Stop, Miwa!" Yukio warned.

"Shut up!" Gale roared.

"What's this?" Ryūji winced when a gust of wind picked up. "A barrier of wind?"

"Exactly." Gale grinned. "It's my new power. I was reborn to kill the son of Satan." grabbing Rin by the neck, his barrier deflected Yukio's tranquilizing darts.

"Is this that demon's power?" Yukio winced.

"You filthy demon." Gale gripped Rin's head. "I'll chop your head off."

"Stop there, you idiot." Ryūji scolded. "Look at yourself. You're turning into a demon yourself."

"Shut up!" Gale snapped. "I'm fighting to protect everyone."

"No one asked you too." Ryūji snapped. "Wake up, Konekomaru!"

"Don't let them fool you." Gale told his vessel. "He's just jealous of your new power. Kill him. Kill the son of Satan."

"Screw you." Rin muttered. "I'm not the son of Satan because I like it. Konekomaru." he mumbled, Gale was forced to drop him to avoid getting burnt by the flames. "If you're afraid of me, there's nothing I can do about it. But why the hell are you giving in to a freak like that? You should ask for help from Suguro and Shima and your other friends."

"Damn you." Gale hissed, feeling his hold on Konekomaru weakening. "I'm not letting you go. You're mine!" he took to the skies.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel." the group turned to see Ami preparing a spell. "With light, divide this into six. Binding Spell #61: Six Rods Prison of Light!" she secured Gale into place with six wide beams of light in it's mid-section.

"What are you doing, nii-san?" Yukio barked, seeing Rin pulled out his sword.

"Can't you see?" Rin retorted. "I'm gonna help him. Come, Konekomaru." he prepared to jump into the air. "Trust me. Jump!"

Wrenching himself free, Konekomaru let himself fall into Rin's arms, the flaming blade then taking out Gale.

* * *

"So, in the end, Okumura Rin saved Miwa?" Mephisto concluded after Yukio's report.

"Yes." Yukio nodded. "Suguro and Shima both got away with light injuries."

"Wonderful." Mephisto praised. "However, the problems is with the barriers."

"Someone or something has infiltrated the Academy using keys." Shura added.

"This is a grave matter." Mephisto concluded. "Only a limited number of humans are allowed to use my keys."

"I investigated the other side of the gate." Shura remarked. "And there was a burnt down laboratory in the middle of the forest."

"A laboratory?" Yukio echoed.

"Yeah, and not just any laboratory either." Shura added. "It was a laboratory for artificial life research that the Vatican banned 300 years ago."

"That is most fascinating." Mephisto remarked. "We must investigate it right away. Himura-chan," he turned to the resident rune mistress. "Do your best to finish upgrading the rest of the barriers as fast as possible, would you?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. A Day When Nothing Happens

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review or just simply put this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 3: A Day When Nothing Happens

* * *

"You paged?" Yukio entered the infirmary.

"I've got your results." Ami told him. "And I've good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Let's just get this over with." Yukio sighed.

"Fine, the bad news first." Ami remarked. "To put it plainly, like your brother, you've inherited Satan's powers too. Let me finish." she raised a hand when she saw Yukio gape at her. "The good news, those powers remain dormant, for now anyway. That mark on your arm is a gauge, the moment it spreads to your entire arm, your demonic powers _will_ fully awaken."

"Are you... certain?" Yukio stammered.

"Do you doubt me?" Ami questioned.

"Of you, my dearest Herbalist, never." Yukio chuckled. "It's just..."

"It's quite a bitter pill to swallow, isn't it?" Ami finished his sentence. "Now you know how I felt when _I_ found out about my own lineage."

"Lineage?" Yukio blinked.

"Forget I said anything." Ami dodged the question.

* * *

"One thing's for sure," Ami burst out laughing when Yukio related to her what his class was doing to prepare for Kamiki's birthday. "Your students have _no_ idea how to keep secrets."

"To be honest, subtlety isn't one of their strong points." Yukio admitted. "But it's quite fun watching them dodge Kamiki." he quirked a smirk.

"Nope," Ami rested the back of her hand on Yukio's forehead. "No fever."

"Very funny." Yukio muttered.

* * *

"You're working hard." Yukio noted, stepping into the Exorcist Supplies Store.

"Yuki." Shiemi gaped.

"I got the message this morning that the herbs I ordered have arrived." Yukio stated.

"Right away." Shiemi headed over to the supply drawer. "True Cross Academy, Faculty of Pharma..."

"This time it's my personal order." Yukio supplied.

"That's unusual." Shiemi noted.

"I heard about the party." Yukio remarked, seeing the paper link laid out on the table. "It was your idea, wasn't it? I'm sure Kamiki will be happy."

"I'm doing it partially for my own sake." Shiemi admitted. "Granny and Mom celebrated my birthday, but this will be the first time I celebrate it with friends. I've made friends since I started the cram school, so I thought we could all celebrate it together. it's selfish, isn't it?"

"I think it's wonderful." Yukio corrected.

"By the way, when is your and Rin's birthday?" Shiemi asked, packing the package.

"It's on December 27th." Yukio replied.

"Have you ever had a birthday party?" Shiemi wondered.

"Well... more or less." Yukio replied. "It's so close to Christmas, we always celebrated the two together at the monastery. But it never had this birthday feeling, not until _she_ came along..."

"It's Himura-san, isn't it?" Shiemi whispered. "Yuki, you like her."

"I do." Yukio admitted with a gentle smile. "Although it's merely one-sided. I hope the party will be a success."

"Yeah." Shiemi nodded. "You should come too, Yuki. It'll be fun."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Where It All Began

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. From henceforth, I'll be following the manga.(Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 4: Where It All Began

* * *

"Over here!" in town, a group of Exorcists were chasing after their target. "There it is! Corner it!"

"An Exorcist?" Satoru's mother mused outside the safety barrier. "Has something happened?"

"Yes..." the guard replied. "This entire area is dangerous, so please head back to your rooms."

"Come along, Satoru." the boy's mother pulled him off.

"An Exorcist?" Satoru gushed. "I wanna see an Exorcist fight!" he pulled himself free and ducked under the safety fence.

"Satoru!" his mother screamed when a black cloaked figure grabbed the boy.

"Stop!" the group of Exorcists ordered. "It's taken a hostage!"

"Let go of that kid!" Todo Saburota demanded. "It's a dead end! Doing something like that... won't do any good. Stop...!" he stammered, seeing the black figure pull out an eye-shaped vial.

* * *

"What's ahead is very dangerous!" the guard told the gathering crowd. "Stand back, everyone!"

"Alright." Rin grinned. "Let's do this."

"It's bloody hot." Shura complained. "Let's go back home already. Wow... there are a lot of spectators."

"Good work." Yukio took the lead.

"Oh, thanks for coming, Okumura-kun." the guard let the group in.

"Sorry I took so long." Yukio approached Todo. "I'm a Middle First Class, Okumura Yukio."

"Yeah, I'm Upper First Class, Kirigakure." Shura introduced herself.

"I'm..." Todo trailed. "Who's the kid?" he noticed Rin.

"Me?" Rin grinned. "I'm Okumura Rin, Esquire. Here to kick some ass."

"You...!" Todo gasped. "Is he safe?"

"While your concern is understandable," Ami assured. "This was decided by the 'Higher Ups'. I'm Himura Ami, by the way; an Arc Knight."

"We'll going be keeping him in check." Shura added. "So just trust us, yeah?"

"To begin with," Ami took over. "We'd like an explanation of the situation. Who is currently in charge here?"

"That would be me." Todo replied. "I'll explain the current state of affairs. Please let me explain. I'm Todo Saburota, the Director of the 'Saishinbu'. I'm an Upper Second Class Exorcist. What started this whole incident was that we discovered that the 'Left Eye of the Impure King' had been stolen from inside the Academy's 'Saishinbu'."

"Seriously?" Shura exclaimed. "How did that happen? Even though 'Saishinbu' is inside the Academy, wouldn't the toughest magical barrier have been set up to protect it?"

"We have no idea!" Todo insisted. "They got in and stole it! The 'Saishinbu' elites, including myself, had cornered the masked man up until here, but then he took a child as a shield. He... he escaped with the child into the building over there and is currently besieged. In addition, the miasma is being spread around... at the moment, there are 31 'pollutants', including civilians. But there aren't enough doctors to treat them all. The child was directly exposed to the bottled dark miasma. To be honest, it's every likely that the child was killed instantly. What's more, that coupled with the stolen 'Left Eye'... this is the worst fiasco in the history of the True Cross Knights!"

"Please calm down." Yukio assured. "Let's just do what we can, okay?"

"About this masked guy you mentioned, is he strong?" Shura asked.

"We don't know that either." Todo admitted. "It hasn't attacked us back yet, only run away... it could either be demon or human."

"At any rate, we need to hurry." Yukio interjected. "First off, Kirigakure-sensei and I will..."

"Excuse me," a voice sounded. "What's happening to my son? Please help him."

"Are you the mother of the kidnapped kid?" Rin asked. "Don't need to worry now that we're here. I swear we'll save ya kid no matter what."

"We cannot guarantee the safety of your son." Yukio cut in. "You'd better prepare yourself, just in case."

"Oh god!" Satoru's mother gasped.

"Oi!" Rin snapped.

"Nii-san can't do this mission." Yukio added. "I'm counting on you, Shura-san."

"Okay," Shura muttered. "I just remembered I had some business to take care of. C'mon Rin."

"Bullshit!" Rin pulled his sibling back. "I'm also..."

"Exorcists are not omnipotent." Yukio retorted. "There are times when we can't save everyone. So you couldn't promise that we can!"

"Don't go around deciding things like that before you even try it!" Rin glared. "You scaredy cat!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Shura pulled Rin off. "That's enough."

* * *

"Jutsu Shiki," Ami chanted after she had completed the rune writings on the floor of the hall square that served as a healing center. "Level Six..." she slammed both palms onto the floor. "Purification!" at her command, four walls of runes erupted from the scripture wordings.

"Okumura-kun," Todo voiced as Yukio donned on a safety suit.

"Todo-san?" Yukio blinked.

"Please let me accompany you." Todo requested.

"But what about your health?" Yukio asked.

"I've been inoculated." Todo assured. "As the person in charge, I want to participate."

"Alright." Yukio relented. "Let's go."

"Yukio," Ami voiced, as the bespectacled teen walked past her back. "Keep an eye out for Todo." she warned. "You understand what I'm implying, don't you?"

"This is an inside job." Yukio came to the same conclusion. "And with Todo-san as the Director of the 'Saishinbu'..."

* * *

"I'll be leading the group." Yukio instructed, the caged canary in hand. "Todo-san will take care of the center, and the other two will bring up the rear. This way." he led the group.

"Okumura-kun has quite complicated circumstances," Todo remarked. "But I'd heard that you were excellent despite being so young."

"Todo-san, your family is quite famous for it's noble Exorcists." Yukio stated. "Speaking of the Todos, hasn't every generation had deep ties with the 'Saishinbu'? It's embarrassing to ask, but would you be able to shed some light on the 'Left Eye of the Impure King' that was inside the 'Saishinbu'? What on earth is it?"

"The 'Left Eye of the Impure King'..." Todo mused. "Over 140 years ago, at the end of the Edo Period, there was a demon that spread around a plague and fever which killed over 40,000 humans. About the 'Eyes' which were taken out of the 'Impure King' after it had been subdued, although they were only 'Eyes', they still emitted miasma."

"'Left Eye'..." Yukio mused. "So, does that mean a 'Right Eye' also exists?"

"Yes." Todo admitted. "But it appears the location of where the 'Right Eye' is sealed is kept secret. The only ones who know it are Mephisto and those involved."

"Nii-san!?" Yukio exclaimed, seeing Rin in front of him. "What are you doing here? Where's Shura-san?"

"Did everything I could to get rid of her." Rin replied. "C'mon, all is good. I just gonna stick with either Shura or you, remember? I promised his mother I'd save him. I can't just sit quietly and do nothing. So, should I take the bird?"

"Fine, take the canary." Yukio handed over the cage.

"He's silent for once." Rin peered at the bird. "The masked guy is probably close. There!" he spotted the cloaked figure before them.

"The kid's still alive." Yukio noted, seeing the black body drop the infected Satoru on the ground. "But he's in critical condition. We have to hurry! Stop right there!" He brandished his gun. "Stop! Take one more step and I'll shoot!"

"He disappeared?" Rin wondered, running over to Satoru after the cloaked figure vanished.

"It's a fake!" Yukio picked up the rubbery eye vial.

"Yukio!" Rin shouted when Todo landed a kick on Yukio's back.

"What a pity." Todo tsked, pulling his safety suit off. "I've been exposed. But at least I'll be able to buy some time."

"Nii-san, there's no time to lose." Yukio ordered, training his gun on Todo. "Hurry up and get that kid outside!"

"Can't let you do that." Todo chided as Rin ran past him with Satoru. "Your opponent is me!" he kicked Yukio to the ground, after Rin's flames burnt Satoru and forced the half-demon to drop the boy. "It's like I'm seeing my old self when I look at you." he secured Yukio's hands behind his back. "The realization that my life's path had been decided before I was even born. For years, I was unable to voice my doubts. Like a dog, I worked for the organization and for my family. I wanted to be like my older brother and father. But what is left for me if I lived like that? Nothing..." he adjusted his glasses. "That's why I decided I would acknowledge these feelings of mine. Despising my father... my older brother... the organization... and every single thing in this world! And you know what? It felt wonderful once I admitted it. As if all the missing pieces of me just fell into place."

"You're weak." Yukio voiced. "That's nothing more than the talk of someone who succumbed to a demon's temptations."

"There's weakness in everyone's hearts." Todo reminded. "Are you too scared to acknowledge that, I wonder? Oh, that looks like my cue." he looked at his watch. "It's time for me to leave." he released his captive. "My unexpected chat with you and your brother was rather enjoyable. Even if you don't understand right now, my words will slowly resonate throughout your body. And at that time, I shall welcome you, Okumura Yukio-kun." with that, he vanished into the shadows.

"Nii-san!" Yukio headed over.

"Yukio, what are we going to do about him?" Rin panicked. "I burnt the boils with my flames, they regenerated themselves, and then they suddenly started to multiply!"

"We don't have anymore time." Yukio pulled off his safety suit. "We'll have to deal with it here. Don't interfere anymore, nii-san!" he barked. With trembling hands, he pierced the boils with the vaccination syringes.

* * *

"Thank you..." Satoru's mother wept in joy when Yukio carried the boy out, the boils were already receding. "So much."

"It was nothing." Yukio assured.

"Just what you'd expect of Okumura-sensei." Mephisto praised. "Excellent work."

"Mephisto?" Rin exclaimed.

"My, my, we soundly lost." Mephisto sighed. "Apparently, this incident was merely a ploy to distract us. The genuine 'Left Eye' has been stolen."

"My familiar is tracking it now." Shura supplied.

"Since when?" Yukio pressed.

"Himura-chan was suspicious of that old fart, so she had me check him out." Shura replied. "It was just as she expected."

"And one more thing," Mephisto added. "We haven't gotten the details yet, but apparently there appears to have some trouble with the 'Right Eye' as well. This is a serious situation. Anyway. I'll immediately organize a force of elite troops to recapture the 'Left Eye' we must pursue them. Okumura-sensei, I want you to join them, too."

"Me, sir?" Yukio blinked.

"Yes, of course." Mephisto nodded. "Since our enemy's objective is still unclear, I want you who directly came in contact with them, to be part of our strategy. You skills are also more than acceptable. Oh yeah, grab Himura-chan too."

"Understood." Yukio accepted the order.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. To Kyoto

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 5: To Kyoto

* * *

"Shura-san, are you alright?" Yukio inquired over the phone.

"It's so early in the morning I feel like puking." Shura complained as she headed out with Rin to the express train to Kyoto.

"Please hold yourself together." Yukio chided. "I heard you were appointed Captain of the Reinforcement Squad for the 'Right Eye'."

"Yeah, yeah, even though I tried real hard to refuse them." Shura sighed. "That pink polka-dot's making me do all this against my will though he knows I hate this."

"I'm sure that's because you're capable of taking on the task." Yukio assured.

"I'm telling you I don't!" Shura snapped. "I'm gonna puke, dammit! More importantly, how are you all over there in the Recapturing Squad coping?"

"Over here, we've finally linked up with Shura-san's familiar and are having it give us directions." Yukio reported. "The target appears to be traveling by car, so we are giving chase in a wagon."

"It's right down this road, shu..." the serpent hissed.

"You don't have to worry about anything on my side." Yukio assured. "Please take care of my brother, Shura. I have faith in Shura-san's ability."

"You sure don't sound too convincing." Ami stated, looking up from her notebook.

"Is that so?" Yukio blinked. "What are you reading?" he spotted the spiral notebook.

"Just everything I've gathered about the 'Impure King'." Ami replied. "It isn't a good idea to just dash in without knowing what we are dealing with."

"But isn't most information about the 'Saishinbu' restricted?" Yukio wondered.

"Hello? Arc Knight." Ami reminded. "I have clearance."

"Right..." Yukio muttered.

"They've stopped moving, shu..." the caged snake reported. "We're near, shu... they're right ahead, shu..."

"They crashed into the guard rail!" the Recapturing Squad stopped the vehicle. "It was an accident."

"Smash it." Yukio instructed. "This...!" he gaped when the team found the infected Exorcist in the driver's seat.

"He's dead." Ami gave the prognosis.

"Impossible..." Yukio breathed.

"It appears we've been led on a wild goose chase." Ami frowned.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Blazing Flames

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 6: Blazing Flames

* * *

"Shura!" Yukio's voice sounded over the cellphone.

"Oh, it's just Yukio." Shura replied. "What's up over on your side? Things have gotten pretty bad over here. Yukio!" she spotted the younger Exorcist, whose team had just arrived at the Kyoto Branch Office. "What's going on?"

"We couldn't contact you earlier because of signal interferences." Yukio explained.

"'Left Eye' Recovery Squad Captain, Tarsem Mahal." the team leader introduced himself.

"Reinforcement Squad Captain, Kirigakure." Shura shook hands.

"Kyoto Branch Office Chief, Shima Yaozu." the older Shima added. "Welcome. All the people in charge are here. I'd like to call an urgent meeting right here. Is that alright?"

"Sure." Tarsem nodded.

* * *

"As embarrassing as it is, we, the Kyoto Branch Office, have also had the 'Right Eye' stolen by a traitor." the Shima head confessed. "The probability that attempt on the 'Eye' earlier on was orchestrated by this traitor too, is high. Her name is Houjo Mamushi." he presented the Middle First-Class Exorcist's photo. "A Middle First-Class Exorcist, she was the Captain of the Shinbu First Division. Right now, Mamushi has escaped with the aid of Todo."

"I see." Tarsem nodded. "That means both the 'Left' and 'Right' Eyes have fallen into the hands of the enemy, huh?"

"Wha?" Yaozu echoed.

"Actually, the vehicle we were following turned out to be a decoy." Tarsem explained. "We found the corpses of two Exorcists in the car. What's more, they even went as far as to interfere with the signals. Such elaborate stalling probably means..."

"That Todo already has the 'Left Eye' in his possession." Ami interjected. "It would be the most natural to arrive at that conclusion."

"How can that be..." Yaozu was shocked.

"Branch Chief Shima, sorry to interrupt." Yukio cut in. "Just what are the 'Left' and 'Right' Eyes of the Impure King'?"

"Over the past two hundred years, the Myou Dha has been keeping numerous secrets." Yaozu admitted. "Even we, the upper echelons, know not what exactly they are, much less those below us who do not know of their existence. The only one who knows all these 'secrets' and who keeps them is our temple's most high priest, Suguro Tatsuma. And according to the legends of the Myou Dha,when the 'Left' and 'Right' Eyes are together, it is said that they will produce a new, even more noxious miasma."

"No way..." Shura breathed. "To release that new, even more noxious miasma, is that their objective? The fact that it's something new doesn't sound good. Depending on the situation, we, the True Cross Order, may not be able to handle it on our own."

"In any case, we have to locate Todo and Houjo Mamushi as soon as possible." Tarsem remarked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. The Information Specialist

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 7: The Information Specialist

* * *

"We're following all leads right now." Yaozu affirmed. "But in any case, they've practically disappeared into the wind and we haven't been able to catch a whiff of them. To prepare for the worst, we have to request for backup from the Medical Division as well as the other Branches."

 _To release a new miasma?_ Yukio was in deep thought. _If that was their objective, then why not do it right when they got hold of the 'Right Eye'? They must have had other ways of doing this. Are they choosing the location, or do they have another reason for that. Todo Saburota, that man... I have a feeling he has another objective altogether._

* * *

Later that night, while Shura and Yukio were down in the basement where the solitary cell was located, Ami was in a clearing in the nearby forest.

"We _need_ more information." the female Arc Knight hissed. "I really didn't want to resort to this... but there's no much choice." removing the earring from her right ear lobe, she released the first level restraint on her abilities: a pair of large angelic wings sprouted from her back. "Portal of the the 'Southern Cross': Crux, open." she held out a silver key and twisted it 90 degrees clockwise.

"Himura-sama." one of the oldest and wisest Stellar Spirits greeted his owner as he floated in the air.

"Crux," Ami instructed. "I need you to dig into the archives on _everything_ about the 'Impure King' and his 'Left and Right Eye'."

"Of course, Himura-sama." Crux replied and shut his eyes, going into a deep trance. "Himura-sama," the giant humanoid cross opened his eyes. "What I've found out is _much more_ terrifying than what is on the surface. The reason why the 'Left and Right Eye' is taken is because..."

* * *

 _If what Crux told is correct... then Todo's real objective is..._ Ami realized in horror as she hurried to the solitary cell.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Tatsuma's Resolve

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 8: Tatsuma's Resolve

* * *

Outside the Myouou Dharani Sect Headquarters...

"So, this is the 'original' Myou Dha Sect Headquarters, huh?" Todo mused.

"Let's hurry." Mamushi urged as she dashed through the forest. "'Goumadou' is just a short distance away from here."

"But is Goumadou really safe?" Todo asked.

"The Fudoubuji was arranged such that the Goumadou is safeguarded at its very heart." Mamushi explained. "The 'Left Eye' is most likely originally sealed here."

"It's a good plan to return it to its original place, no?" Todo mused. "I assume this is Goumadou." he noted, the pair stopping before the abandoned shrine.

"Yes." Mamushi panted. "This was once a sacred place into which no one but the Head Priest was allowed to enter. But now... for doing something like this, huh?" she opened the doors. "The Homa-Mandala's alight..." she frowned, entering the main hall.

"Yeah..." Todo nodded. "There must be a hidden door or something somewhere. Let's search."

"Alright." Mamushi replied.

"So, this is where its hiding, huh?" Todo found the trapdoor in the ground. "Let's go down and take a look. there's a door." The pair stopped before a sealed door.

"I never expected there to be a cellar like this under Goumadou." Mamushi admitted.

"Give me the 'Right Eye'." Todo requested.

"But you said it was dangerous to have both on your body." Mamushi protested.

"We're almost there." Todo assured. "Besides, I'm also worried about you. I'm regretting it a little: the fact that I dragged so precious a student as you into this conjecture of mine, that is... I'm thinking about your future. Do you regret it?"

"I do not." Mamushi replied, removing the 'Right Eye' from her eye socket and handing it to Todo.

"You really are a good kid." Todo praised. "Come now, let's open it."

"This is..." Mamushi gaped when the seals were burnt off and they entered the underground chamber and found the sealed and wilted body of the 'Impure King'.

"The 'Impure King'." Todo stated. "In the fifth year of the Ansei, your founder Fukaku made a contract with the Maken Kurikura which was possessed by the fire demon Kakura. He had fought with the 'Impure King' before, but was never been able to put so much as a dent on him. By taking both his eyes and sealing them, he was able to suppress the 'Impure King'. At the moment, the Kakura left Kurikura. This is the truth behind the legends of the Myou Dha Sect. This is the secret that you of the Myou Dha Sect have kept closely guarded generation after generation."

"This is the 'Impure King'?" Mamushi was shocked. "You kidding me? Are you telling me it was here in the Goumadou all along these past 150 years? Then the 'Right and Left Eyes'..."

"That's right." Todo confirmed. "In other words, we'll be returning this 'Right Eye' and this 'Left Eye' to this dried-up 'Impure King'. And in doing so, we'll be reviving the 'Impure King' in his original form."

"Todo-sensei, just what the hell are you?" Mamushi hissed.

"Houjo-kun, you are a precious student to me and it pains me to hear you use such a tone on me." Todo chided. "However, you've already served your purpose. My, my." he sighed when a burst of flare erupted between him and Mamushi.

"Most High Priest..." Mamushi gasped when Suguro Tatsuma appeared from the smoke.

"Mamushi, everything's gonna be okay." the Suguro head assured. "I'll bring you back to where your father is. The 'Impure King' is a cancer that brings disease to people. I'll end it in this generation and will never let it be passed on to the next. I'll protect everything." he brandished his rosary beads. "I, Suguro Tatsuma, the 17th High Priest of the Myou Dha Sect will never forgive those that try to hinder this determination of mine."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. The Impure King

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 8 out, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 9: The Impure King

* * *

"Kakura, now is the time to lend me the powers of your flame." Tatsuma summoned his familiar. "That was the contact we made. I will accede to any request you make."

"Kakura..." Todo mused. "Should I call that Suzaku or a Phoenix?" he grinned. "You have a most wonderful familiar indeed."

"Damn demon..." Tatsuma hissed. "I know not your objective, but the 'Impure King' isn't as simple as that. Put down the 'Left and Right Eyes' and scam!"

"That ain't gonna happen." Todo corrected, dodging the fire blast easily. "I have lived every year of life thus far for this very moment."

"Kakura En, Kashoku no In!" Tatsuma engulfed the charging Todo with another burst of fire. "What amazing robustness." he was shocked to see Todo was unburned. "Who knew a human possessed by a demon would become like that. In that case... Kakura En, Kashoku no In!" he fired off the same attack again.

"I can't regenerate fast enough." Todo winced when he was hit by the second wave of fire. "So this is the power of Kakura's flames. In that case, it's time to use my trump card."

"You mustn't!" Tatsuma yelled, seeing Todo removing both the 'Impure King's' eyes and inserting them into the empty eye sockets. "Mamushi, pull yourself together." he urged. "Hang on tight! The 'Impure King' has been revived."

* * *

"Most High Priest, Mamushi!" Shima Juzo exclaimed outside the abandoned temple when he saw the 'Impure King' shoot up into the sky and Tatsuma carrying the gravely injured Mamushi out.

"Juzo, be careful of the spray." Tatsuma warned.

"What is that?" Juzo wondered, using his K'rik to fend off the rising liquid-like structure.

"Juzo, you came at the right time." Tatsuma replied. "Yaozu must have been the brains behind that, thank goodness. You can leave this place to me, so bring Mamushi to the Branch Office and call for help, won't you?"

"I'll contract them." Juzo promised. "Just what is that monster?"

"Mamushi knows all that." Tatsuma answered, passing the wounded girl over. "She's contacted a serious illness from putting the 'Impure King's Right Eye' into her body. Take her to her father in my place."

"What about you, Most High Priest?" Juzo asked.

"I'll stay and try to stop this guy." Tatsuma replied. "Mamushi, you have to tell everyone the truth. Please. Hurry up and go!" he barked.

"We're going, Mamushi." Juzo heaved the girl on his back. "Get on."

"my secret has come to light." Tatsuma told his familiar. "The contact I have with the Head Priests of the Myou Dha ends today. The other contact you made with me still stands, no? At the very least, before the 'Impure King' matures and spreads its miasma everywhere, we have to use the Gōha En, Jōkafū no In."

"You do know that the Gōha En, Jōkafū no In requires a large amount of flames." Kakura reminded.

"Then we'll use Gōha En." Tatsuma was firm.

"Isn't Gōha En the one you perfected to defeat the 'Impure King' with?" Kakura stated. "If you use that now, you'll lose the chance to defeat the 'Impure King' forever. Besides, the burden on your body will be unfathomable."

"We don't have a choice anymore." Tatsuma retorted. "Let's go! Gōha En, Jōkafū no In! Alright... first we seal its legs." he panted to recover his breath. "This is rather bothersome..." he fell to his knees.

"That's why I warned you about it." Kakura reminded.

"Come on, I'm not dead yet." Tatsuma chided. "As long as I'm alive,there are any number of ways to defeat him."

"My, my." Todo tsked, pulling out the tanto he had used to stab Tatsuma's neck with. "I really did a terrible thing to Houjo-kun. As any rate, you're a mysterious character." he told the incapacitated Tatsuma. "You hardly show yourself to humans. People never know where you are." he swiped the blade with a cloth. "I thought of how to best drag you out onto the center stage. And I thought the only way would be to revive the 'Impure King'. I believed that the Myou Dha would be able to seal the 'Impure King' with Kakura. However, I devoted many years to welcome this day. My objective is you, Suguro Tatsuma. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say I was after your familiar." he stabbed the fiery bird with the tanto.

"Tatsuma!" Kakura wailed as he was swallowed by Todo.

"This is an even greater power than I imagined." Todo grinned. "What's this?" he felt his face. "I seem to have gotten considerably younger. Is this a little freebie from attaining Kakura's power? Wrecking a havoc in my stomach, hm?" he mused, feeling his stomach wrench. "Looks like you can't quite settle in this vessel of mine. But you'll get used to it. With this, I'm yet another step closer to my goal. Thank you Suguro Tatsuma." with that, he walked off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Flames of the Heart

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 10: Flames of the Heart

* * *

"Juzo has returned!" one of the Myou Dha Sect members alerted the others.

"Mamushi, Juzo." Yaozu greeted the returning pair.

"Thank you... for gathering everyone." Mamushi stumbled to the ground. "Everyone..." she admitted. "I am a traitor... however, I want you to listen to what I am about to say. Earlier, Todo Saburota and I used the 'Left Eye' and 'Right Eye' we had stolen to revive the 'Impure King'. We left the Head Priest of the Myou Sha Sect, Suguro Tatsuma, behind. He's fighting alone back there right now. Please send backup." she pleaded, falling to her knees. "Please defeat the 'Impure King'!"

"This isn't the time to be arguing about this!" Houjo Uwabami barked, silencing any protestations. "All Exorcists, First and Second Patrol Divisions right up to the Shinbu First Division, head out to subjugate the 'Impure King'! The 'Impure King' is the family of the King of Decay. Don't forget to deal with the miasma."

* * *

Releasing the safety of his shotgun, Yukio turned to his female companion and was stunned to see her glowing a soft golden light as her angel wings emerged from her back.

"So, this is what you meant when you said you hated your blood." the Dragoon Meister remarked after the light died down. "You have angel blood... wait a minute, those wings... you have archangel blood in you." he corrected himself.

"That's right." Ami admitted. "My grandfather is Archangel Raphael."

"So, that's the reason why you rejected me two years ago." Yukio sighed.

"We..." Ami let out a breath. "Can talk about our relationship once this is over." at Yukio's confused expression, she surprised him with a quick kiss on the cheek "Let's just say I'm tired of running away from my feelings." she grinned and pulled out a silver key. "Portal of the Fire Bird: Phoenix, open!" she summoned the fiery bird Stellar Spirit.

"Himura-sama." the immortal bird materialized before his owner.

"We're battling the 'Impure King', Phoenix." Ami informed her Spirit. "Would you give me your aid?"

"A pet of the King of Decay?" the Stellar Spirit echoed. "You don't have to tell me twice! My flames are yours to use, my owner. But..." he turned to the tower of boils. "It looks a lot different from the pictures in the Archives."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. The Decider on Kongou Shinzan

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 10 out, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 11: The Decider on Kongou Shinzan

* * *

"Yukio," Shura jumped in. "I'm offering my apologies in advance."

"It's makes no difference even if you apologize now." Yukio fired back. "I've long discarded any and all expectations I had of you."

"Yukio..." Shura whined. "I don't really care." she shrugged. "But at the very least be true to yourself."

"What did you..." Yukio frowned when a member of the Suguro clan called Shura away. "What do you think?" he turned to the Arc Knight with him.

"With her, who knows?" Ami shrugged. "It's best not to think too much."

* * *

"Abyss Flare!" the fiery bird's flame wave burnt through the miasma, allowing Yukio to inject the anti-venom into an infected Shima Exorcist.

 _What is this?_ The Dragoon Meister mused as he tossed a couple of vials of holy water onto the solidified miasma. _It's strange. It's as if the noises around me are reverberating from far, far away. As if this isn't even real._

"Mind on the opponent, Sniper Boy." Ami warned, firing off an energy wave from her Celestial Sword and vanquishing a blob of miasma that was about to latch onto Yukio.

"Sorry." Yukio muttered, shooting the bottles of holy water and melting the miasma.

"Just like old times, huh?" Ami grinned.

"Indeed." Yukio returned her grin and the two former teammates resumed their battle. _A red light..._ his attention was drawn to a nearby thicket. _Just where could that be coming from? Todo Saburota?_ he frowned, hiding in the bushes and seeing the smoking man in the clearing. _No, he looks even younger... what's with those flames? What should I do? Call for backup or..._

"Why, hello there." Todo voiced, cutting off Yukio's thoughts. "You're there, aren't you? Right over there. It's no use hiding." he turned to Yukio's general direction. "Now, come on out, Okumura Yukio."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Crimson

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 11 out, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 12: Crimson

* * *

 _The path is blocked!_ Yukio realized in horror when he found he was trapped. _What is happening? This kind of power...?_

"You're such an obedient child." Todo grinned, when Yukio popped out of the bushes, his shotgun trained on the Demon Eater.

"Are you really Todo Saburota?" Yukio questioned. "Why is your appearance like that? Also..."

"That's right." Todo chuckled. "I'm Todo. The previous demon that lent me its power is too old. So that's why I replaced it with another demon with a much higher quality and power. I did it all just to get stronger."

 _Changing demons?_ Yukio wondered. _Can normal humans even do that? I've never heard of such a thing like that before._ "What exactly are you?" he pressed.

"Instead of answering that, can you play with me for a while?" Todo dodged the question. "I want to try out Kakura's power. I really want a chat with you anyway. Let's begin with a normal daily conversation. Ah yes. 'How's your brother doing?'" he fired off an array of flame arrows at Yukio. "Why aren't you answering my question?" he asked, after Yukio was beaten back. "I thought that was already quite a simple question for you. When people ask you 'How's your brother doing', what kind of answer are you supposed to give?"

"It's none of your business!" Yukio snapped, firing three shots at Todo.

"It seems your facial expression has changed." Todo mused, his aura shield dispelling the bullets.

"Why are you asking me that," Yukio inquired as Todo leapt into the air. "Did something happen to nii-san?"

"I am the same as you." Todo remarked, landing before Yukio. "You are bound by your family all the time, right?" he dodged the next hail of bullets. "I understand, you know? Because I'm the same as you in the past, as well. After becoming like this, I can't help but remember these things." he then blasted Yukio off the ledge.

 _He's toying with me._ Yukio realized, getting on his feet. _I'm completely trapped within his hands. Our levels are too different. If this continues... he'll toy me to death._

"This is quite painful." Todo admitted, having received a bullet point-blank in his face. "A magic bullet blessed by a water spirit. Because I now contain fire properties, bullets containing water properties can harm me, right? I actually learn something new. But the magic bullets of such low ranking demons such as water spirits, to the current me, just seems like a drop in a bucket. Let's continue chatting." he dodged the next hail of bullets. "Do you have any hobbies? Or let's say dreams."

"Don't joke with me!" Yukio barked.

"Yes, you wanted to be a doctor, right?" Todo ignored his increasingly frustrated opponent. "You had even gotten a scholarship and had been taking advanced classes in high school, am I right? Your foster father also had a doctor's license, right? Earning the titles of 'Doctor' and 'Dragoon' at such a young age, it must be really hard." he jumped to dodge Yukio's fire. "Those two titles are also the titles that your foster father was good at. After all, you're just following your father." he shifted his head to dodge the next bullet. "Earning the titles, even becoming a 'Meister'. Then replacing your dead father as a teacher for the anti-demon pharmacology class in True Cross Academy. You have just been following your father your whole life. But your foster father, who always had been leading you, died. Your brother was the only family you have left. Now, even your brother is going to disappear soon. That's why you already have nothing left."

"Shut up!" Yukio yelled, shooting Todo's handkerchief out of his hands.

"Protecting your brother..." Todo continued. "Is also part of a promise you made to you foster father, right? You had always been walking the path your foster father made for you. He had always treated your brother specially. But what about you? In order to become an Exorcist, you had already gotten used to all the strict training ever since you were a child, right? Don't you think that you are just a tool that had been brought up with special training just to protect your brother?"

"That's not it!" Yukio denied fiercely. "I chose this path of my own free will. This has nothing to do with father and nii-san!"

"You're not even aiming right." Todo taunted, dodging the next hail of bullets. "You're honest deep within your heart. This is inevitable. You must have thought of this many times before, right? Why do you have to endure so much pain for the sake of your brother? Your brother clearly doesn't know how much pain you went through. Admit it. You think 'This is not fair. This suffering... this injustice... I can't take it anymore.' You truly hate you brother, don't you?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Barrier Spell

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 13: Barrier Spell

* * *

"I won't rise to that bait." Yukio hissed.

"So, you're trying to stay cool-headed, huh?" Todo snorted. "You've been doing that all this time until now, turning away from yourself.

 _I looked up to my brother._ Yukio admitted. _But while I looked up to him, at the same time, I've actually always... always..._ his eyes narrowed as he continued raining bullets at Todo. _Found it hard to accept. Both him and my old man, they're always trying to look cool and do everything on their own. And that has always pissed me off._

"What's the matter?" Todo taunted, after Yukio stopped his assault. "Are you worn out already? When did you..." he muttered, stunned to find himself standing right in the middle of a ritual summoning array. "I see." he realized, as Yukio started his summoning spell. "You pretended to be missing your targets, but to think you were drawing a magic circle with magic bullets to summon the naiads. You truly are marvelous."

"I..." Yukio started. "I both love and hate my brother. Most of all, I hate my weak, younger self. But even more than that, the one I really hate most if all is myself. Naiad Water Prison!" he trapped Todo in a sphere of water. _This is only my first time._ He winced. _But I didn't think summoning demons would be this taxing._

"Impressive." Todo applauded. "To summon so many naiads without obtaining the title of 'Tamer', you did well. But you're still a novice. So that's your answer." he broke free of his prison, the shockwave knocking Yukio into a tree. "Really, you're more interesting than I ever imagined. But what a shame." he closed a hand over Yukio's throat. "For in a moment, you'll die here."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Omen

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 13 out, this is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 14: Omen

* * *

"What a shame." Todo tsked. "For a in moment,you'll die here. Now, let me see, how long would it take to reduce a single human to ash? I need to get the timing just right, after all."

 _He's going to kill me._ Yukio realized. _What was that?_ He was shocked when Todo jumped off him. _My vision has gone blue. What's going on? What's happening to my eyes?_

"Those eyes..." Todo started. "What was that? For a moment there, I moved back instinctively. I merely thought you were interesting before, but I might have underestimated you. Those are... not your eyes. Oh my, it's you." he remarked, having been taken out by a flying and flaming K'rik. "How persistent you are. You did well in finding me here, Shima-kun."

"Use such massive flames and anyone would know you were here." Juzo hissed. "You sly old bastard!"

"If this is going to be a normal occurrence with you, taichou, I'll have to tag a 'Locater' rune on you." Ami chided.

"There's such a rune?" Yukio blinked. "Right..." he muttered when Ami gave him a look.

"You've wrecked havoc with everything important to me!" Juzo continued his rant. "You better be ready because there won't even be ash left behind when I'm done with you!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	16. Entering Nirvana

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 14 out, this is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 15: Entering Nirvana

* * *

"You are under the protection of Ucchusma." Todo recognized the flames from Juzo's K'rik. "That's interesting. Agni and Kakura, which one is stronger? Shall we pit them against each other and see, Shima-kun?"

"Fuck off!" Juzo snapped.

"Well, all I say at this point is, you really _have_ been improving your stamina, haven't you?" Ami asked, replacing her diagnostic rune.

"I can still fight, if that's what you mean." Yukio rolled his eyes. _To everyone else?_ He wondered. _Do they look normal? What on earth happened just now?_ "Nii-san..." he looked at the direction of Suguro's flame barrier.

"Ucchusma Funnu Youketsu: Kasharinzan!" Juzo fired off his rain of fiery wheels.

"He absorbed it." Yukio muttered, seeing Todo take on the fire with no damage.

"Over here." Todo taunted as Juzo charged in. "According to the 'Diagram of Magical Element Formation', when the same magical elements are used, the weaker one will get absorbed by the stronger one."

"Kakura..." one of Juzo's teammates started. "Is he a phoenix that fell from grace and became a demon?"

"Looks like I win this battle of flames, huh?" Todo mused. "You guys are useless to me now. I'm bored... guess I'll just get rid of you all."

"Portal of the 'Fire Bird: Phoenix, open!" Ami summoned the fiery Stellar Spirit. "Inferno Barrier!"

With a screech, the Stellar Spirit manifested a shield, deflecting Todo's attack.

"My, my." Todo was impressed. "I didn't know you had a Tamer Meister, Himura-chan."

"I don't." Ami admitted. "And besides," she frowned. "Who said my summon is a demon?"

"Excuse my impudence," Yukio voiced. "But would you hear me out?"

"Crimson Flare!" the flame bird and Todo were decking it out.

"What is it?" Juzo asked. "Just spit it out already!"

"This plan of yours!" one of Juzo's more experienced teammates exclaimed. "We can't just go with it just like that!"

"But if we don't do something..." Yukio reminded.

"Boys, anytime now..." Ami reminded.

"Narumi, Shishamo, you're up first!" Juzo barked. "Back up Himura!"

"Ucchusma Funnu Youketsu: Katon Kongousou!" the pair released their combined attack.

"Kumagi Chigusa, focus on strengthening my flames." Juzo instructed.

"Anyone?" Todo taunted. "Anyone willing to be my guinea pig? Like I said," he laughed as Narumi and Shishamo attacked him head-on. "Attacking me with flames is akin to serving me dessert."

"Damn fox!" Juzo shouted from above. "On! Kurodanou Unjaku! Kashouzanmai!"

"Flaming Wing!" the Phoenix Stellar Spirit added in his attack for good measure.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself before you get it?" Todo tsked, absorbing the flames effortlessly. "You've gotta think hard before you act. You were always a hasty one, ever since you were a student. you'd better work on that."

"Oh no." Juzo corrected. "The one who thought all this up was Mr. Spectacles over there."

"What..." Todo gaped.

 _Demons have to keep the physical body they're possessing at a certain degree of homeostasis._ Yukio mused. _If he keeps absorbing the flames, sooner or later, Todo's physical body will reach it's limits, just like any other body would._

"What's happening?" Todo found his body stiffen.

"We just have to make him overstep his limits." Ami realized what Yukio was thinking. "And since the demon Todo took over was Kakura and Kakura was a phoenix..." she turned a knowing grin at Yukio.

"His injured physical body will turn to ashes." Yukio finished.

"Have I ever told you how much I love the way you think?" Ami smirked.

"Not recently." Yukio's eyes twinkled.

"I see." Todo realized the same thing. "You're aiming to make me overheat. That means it's not good to over-eat. I've learnt something new. But you really shouldn't underestimate Kakura's regenerative ability. I see, rain." he felt the raindrops fall on him. "As long as this immortal body of mine becomes ashes and dissolved in rainwater, I won't be regenerate so easily. I've been had..." he admitted. "To think that you..." he was cut off when his body crumbled.

"Did we get him?" Juzo asked.

"This should buy us some time." Yukio pointed out.

"But we've got to separate his body parts and restrain them as soon as we can." Ami added. "Or he'll give regenerate sooner or later."

"We _really_ need to stop completing each other's sentences." Yukio joked.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Ami teased.

 _I've got a bad feeling about this._ Yukio frowned. _I wonder why... once we've got Todo restrained, we could get some answers out of him about the 'Impure King' but..._

"Okumura-kun..." Todo sang from behind the Dragoon Meister.

"Maybe he'll leave you alone if you told him you aren't gay." Ami suggested.

"What does _that_ mean?" Yukio leveled a glare at his former subordinate.

"It was just a suggestion." Ami shrugged.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	17. Abyss

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 15 out, this is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 16: Abyss

* * *

"Where are you?" Yukio barked, Ami's Drago Stellar Spirit having forced Todo off him. _Too fast! I didn't expect him to be able to regenerate so quickly!_

"I told you not to underestimate Kakura's regenerative power." Todo chuckled as he reformed. "Indeed, it's currently impossible for you all to kill me. I also figured out how Kakura's powers work. I guess it's time to leave. But before I leave, Okumura-kun, I'm interested in you."

"Monster!" Yukio roared, raining his bullets at Todo.

"Monster?" Todo tsked. "You said you hate yourself. Such childish self-denial." he reappeared behind Yukio. "That way of thinking has limits. It's the first step to becoming a demon. Oh... that did hurt, little dragon." he chided, when the armored Stellar Spirit hit him with a hand chop to the waist.

"Yukio, focus!" Ami snapped.

"Right..." Yukio nodded. _I was forgetting the very basics of exorcism: you mustn't listen to a demon's flattery. Now that it's raining, the naiads' magic bullets should be about 2-3 times more powerful. I must stay calm._

"Your own brother is a demon." Todo continued, regenerating after Ami sliced off his reforming appendage with her sword. "Why do you reject me so harshly? It's nice to be a demon. You seem to have the potential." he managed to catch Yukio off-guard and slam him onto the forest floor. "Come on, show me one more time. You are really determined not to give in." he snorted, noting Yukio's glare.

"I would gladly appreciate it if you'd release mistress' Soul-Bond." Leo Minor remarked, spearing Todo's head with his katana and giving Yukio to opening to blast Todo away.

"Let me ask you something." Yukio trained his gun at the downed Todo. "Who are you and what is your goal?"

"Nice." Todo grinned. "That's a nice look. The look of a demon. That's your true nature. But it's still early. I can't tell you yet."

"Die." Yukio intoned, releasing the remaining of his bullets at Todo.

"He's going to regenerate again." Ami warned, closing Leo Minor's gate. "We really should give up trying to catch him."

"Himura is right." Juzo agreed. "Let's retreat as fast as we can. The main team is inside that barrier of flames. Let's hurry up."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	18. The Sea Sure Is Vast And Big Too

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 16 out, this is Chapter 17 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 17: The Sea Sure Is Vast. And Big Too

* * *

"The beach!" Shima gushed. "I've been waiting for this! Summer! The beach! And..."

"Shut up, you creep." Kamiki retorted. "Don't you dare come within a 2m radius from me."

"Why is he so happy after being told that?" Suguro wondered, seeing Shima give thanks to the shoreline.

"I really respect that part of him." Miwa admitted.

"Bon, let me tell you something." Shima rested a hand on Suguro's shoulder. "When a girl wears a swimsuit, it means they're practically naked."

"What are you saying?" Suguro snapped. "Calm down!"

"Shima, we didn't come here to swim." Miwa reminded. "We're on a mission after all."

"Come to think of it, Shiemi said she won't be wearing a swimsuit." Rin pointed out.

"Such cruelty!" Shima wailed. "Being naked is fine! Come on! That's not something a person should wear to the beach, you know?" he turned to Yukio who was dressed in his underwater sniper suit.

"Guys, listen up!" Shura spoke through the loudspeaker. "Today's target to be exorcised is a Kraken. All the tourists have been evacuated. Our plan will be executed here, at Atami Sunrise Beach."

"At slightly past 10:00 am today, there was an accident off the Pacific Coast involving an open fishing vessel being capsized." Satou took over. "Shortly after that, the Third Regional Coast Guard Department detected a large, mysterious object from their sonars. The True Cross Order then received a request for an official data analysis from the Coast Guard Headquarters. And early this morning, the True Cross Order concluded that it was a Kraken. In order to lure the man-eating Kraken out, we've been scattering 'human blood' off Sagami Bay for about an hour now. Currently, the Kraken is approaching Atami Sunrise Beach."

"Although there is no real plan, those ranked above middle second class will deal with the Kraken." Shura continued. "Middle second class exorcists and below, including the Esquires will be assigned to the eradication of the squid emitted from the Kraken's suckers. That's about it. Until then, feel free to stay in your holiday mood."

* * *

"Shiemi!" Rin noticed the Tamer-in-training in the water. "You're wearing a swimsuit!"

"I just thought I shouldn't be embarrassed about little stuff like this." Shiemi blushed. "Rin, let's play in the water together."

"Okay..." Rin blushed. "Let's play."

* * *

"So nice..." Shura gushed as she watched the Esquires frolic in the water under her beach umbrella. "To be young..."

"Yuki-chan, let's play together!" Shiemi waved to Yukio. "Okay then." she relented when Yukio refused.

"You really don't get it." Shura chided the Dragoon Meister. "Go enjoy yourself, you 15-year-old."

"Shura, you're too relaxed." Yukio reminded, sitting down on the sand. "My brother is still under an execution sentence. Even though you said that Sir Pheles would protect him, we have to be cautious about Sir Pheles himself. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Of course I do!" Shura protested. "Right, I'm ordering you! Rub some suntan lotion on me."

"Wha?" Yukio exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you're scared." Shura teased. "You're still a kid. Scared of this and that. If you had it your way, we'd have to keep Rin in a cell for his whole life, you know? You scaredycat."

"Shura, I _really_ hope you aren't baiting my Soul-Bond." Ami chided.

"I won't dare." Shura grinned. "It's the siren signaling that the Kraken's entered a 100km radius." she heard the wailing horn. Go prepare. It's here." she went into commander mode. "It may be big, but after the fight with the 'Impure King', it should be small fry to you guys. Middle second class exorcists and Esquires, get your flamethrowers ready. Until the enemy closes in, don't get into the water."

"Not again!" Yukio hissed, when Rin and Shiemi jumped onto a motor boat and start the engine, after seeing the Kraken had attacked one of the Coastal Guards' helicopters.

"Yukio, wait up!" Shura shouted, seeing the younger twin dashed after the pair.

* * *

"Nii-san!" Yukio caught up with the pair in his own motor boat. "What do you think you're doing? Follow your orders. This time, I won't let you have your way."

"Shine to perish the fangs of evil, Angel Glitter!" Ami summoned both her wings and her sword, and sliced through the tentacle, freeing the helicopter.

"Guys, below us." Shiemi warned.

Too late, the Kraken had lashed out, destroying both boats.

* * *

"I'm calling off this operation." Shura announced, onshore. "We can't send in a search and rescue team until the Kraken leaves these waters. Those fools..."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	19. To Where The Blue Waves Sway

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 17 out, this is Chapter 18 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 18: To Where The Blue Waves Sway

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" Ami asked when the trio burst out of the water. "Anyhow, we should head back to shore, otherwise..."

"What..." Yukio blinked when a pathway of corals erupted underneath their feet. "Corals?"

"What is this?" Rin exclaimed. "The enemy's attack?"

"I doubt the Kraken did this." Yukio corrected. "Just what..."

"It stretches all the way to that island." Ami peered.

"Whatever they are, the ones in the back are collapsing." Rin pointed out. "Keep moving!" he barked, carrying Shiemi. "This is the entrance?" he blinked.

"The cliffs on the island are impossible to climb." Yukio noted.

"No time, let's go." Ami pressed and the group jumped into the water.

* * *

"How is she?" Ami asked when they burst out from the water.

"She isn't breathing." Yukio replied, trying to hear a heartbeat.

"We have no choice then." Ami sighed and gave the unconscious girl CPR.

"Just..." Yukio grabbed his brother's life jacket. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? Cut it out! Do you have any idea how much trouble you cause others when you just rush out head-on without thinking? Even dragging Shiemi into it..."

"Actually, I was the one..." Shiemi meekly voiced.

"Forget it." Ami rested a hand on Shiemi's shoulder. "You don't know him like I do."

"I did think about it before I did it." Rin spat back.

"What were you thinking?" Yukio hissed. "Do tell... Yes?" he spoke into the hand-held phone he carried.

"Use the speaker phone." Shura instructed. "Stupid idiots!" she roared. "You three do whatever you want when I'm not around! Especially Rin!"

"Have the people from the helicopter been rescued?" Rin asked.

"You've got balls." Shura snorted. "They're safe. You will really be executed."

"My situation couldn't get any worse than this." Rin reminded. "No one else can be as reckless as me. So I think, as long as I do something, the matter will be settled."

"You idiot!" Shura barked. "The situation here is different from that of the 'Impure King'."

"But someone was gonna get killed in front of my eyes." Rin protested. "I just can't bear to do nothing and watch. Everyone else must have felt the same way."

"Anyway, Shura, give us some instructions." Yukio requested.

"Could it be..." Shiemi voiced after the group received Shura's orders. "This child here is Wadatsumi?"

"This child..." the two boys looked at the towering sea creature behind Shiemi.

"You're the one who saved us, aren't you?" Ami looked at the sea beast.

"Seems like Nii-chan's relative from the sea." Shiemi added.

"Sea monk..." Yukio realized. "It has the ability to control the growth of reef organisms, similar to that of Shiemi's familiar. Then that coral reek was made by a sea monkey?"

"What's the matter?" Ami blinked when the sea monkey pulled the two girls along.

"Let's follow it." Rin suggested.

"Where does it intend to take us?" Yukio wondered as the group was led through a tunnel.

"Can the two of you cut it out?" Ami scolded, cutting off the sibling quarrel.

"We've reached the opening!" Shiemi declared. "A whale?" she blinked.

"It's Wadatsumi." Yukio recognized the husked animal.

"Is it still alive?" Rin wondered.

"I am Amatsumi Hiko." the whale addressed the group. "I am only a guide to this. Nothing else. You're of royal lineage." he told Rin. "Please lend me your strength. To protect my territory from that deep-sea behemoth. This long-forgotten body is much weaker than before. If the enemy realizes that, I will be killed, and this territory will be abandoned."

* * *

"That's _a lot_ of miki." Ami whistled when a helicopter dropped a crate of supplies.

"Wadatsumi's favorite cuttlefish." Yukio added.

"That's great." Shiemi beamed after they fed the whale. "Amatsumi Hiko-sama looks really happy. He seems satisfied with Rin's great meal battle."

"But what difference does this make?" Yukio asked.

"It's time for us to eat too!" Rin called.

"I don't need it." Yukio declined. "I need to clean the guns that were soaked in sea water. I don't know when I'll need them again, so I need to tend to them."

"Just sit there and eat quietly!" Rin ordered.

"Shut up!" Yukio glared. "Be prepared to move according to plan and don't cause trouble for anyone. I'm different from you, nii-san."

"I imagine you're still angry." Rin remarked.

"I'm not mad." Yukio corrected. "I'm just in a daze. Aren't you afraid of yourself? If I were in your shoes, I would've already gone crazy."

"Rather than going crazy, I might as well become a fool." Rin retorted.

"How many people will be affected?" Yukio fired back. "You'd cause more trouble if you were crazy."

"I just want to use my power to do something." Rin protested.

"Since the start, you've been saying that." Yukio snapped. "After defeating the 'Impure King', nii-san's become carried away."

"Carried away?" Rin echoed. "Me? You're kidding!"

"You've just had a run of good luck lately!" Yukio shot back. "That's Satan's power! The power that killed our father!"

"About that, even if you say it, no one understands better than I do!" Rin retorted. "What's with you? What about me is pissing you off?"

"Everything!" Yukio barked.

"Stop it!" Shiemi shouted.

"Enough!" Ami glared.

"Sorry..." both brothers looked at the two girls.

"I'll cool my head a bit." Rin muttered and ran off.

"Regretting putting this conversation off for so long?" Ami gave the bespectacled Meister a knowing look. "Moriyama, let's make ourselves scarce." she pulled Shiemi off, giving the two brothers the chance to talk.

"Yukio, I have something to tell you." Rin started. "Sorry, since the old man died, you've been worried about me. Since the flames ran wild, I've been worried, too. But after fighting the 'Impure King', I've come to realize." he drew his sword. "This is who I am. This, too, is who I am, Yukio. If I don't acknowledge the flames, I won't be able to move forward. Therefore, from now on, I will use them to fight. Yukio, I want you to acknowledge my flames, too."

"There are signs of him." Amatsumi Hiko informed the siblings. "The two of us, save the girls. Allow me, Amatsumi Hiko, to deal with that guy."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	20. Moon Sets Day Arises

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 18 out, this is Chapter 19 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 19: Moon Sets Day Arises

* * *

"Shiemi!" Rin leapt up, followed by Yukio. "It's my responsibility."

"When I start fighting, I won't be able to hold back." Amatsumi Hiko informed the twins. "Save the two of them quickly."

"Both of us will help." Rin nodded. "Do you have a good strategy?"

"Nii-san will on standby behind me." Yukio instructed. "I can't acknowledge the matter about nii-san's flames."

"That guy is coming." Amatsumi Hiko warned. "Well then, I'm going." with a leap, he jumped onto the Kraken.

"Nii-chan, please!" Shiemi screamed, the greenman expanded in size and landed before the twins.

* * *

After the Kraken tossed the gravely wounded Amatsumi Hiko to the beach, Yukio had prepared his assault rifle.

"Destruction Spell #32: Yellow Flare Flash!" Ami released a wide arc of light from her sword as Yukio was sniping off the miniature Krakens that had escaped her attack.

"Don't come over!" Yukio barked. "The two of you step back. Take cover!"

"Don't be absurd!" Rin retorted. "I'm gonna clean up the trash."

"After the incident with Neuhaus-sensei, I have regretted allowing nii-san to start using his flames." Yukio admitted. "Nii-san is gradually gaining consciousness as Satan's child. What kind of consequences will that result in? As long as it's not guaranteed you won't be dangerous, I can't be at ease. I can't acknowledge it. I promised father I'd protect nii-san. I definitely won't acknowledge it."

"Well, it's fine if you think that way." Rin related. "I'm not telling you to change your opinion. Perhaps neither is wrong nor right. But we're brothers, aren't we? Father isn't around anymore. Therefore in a pinch, you can think however you want. Let's help each other." he drew his sword.

"Why..." Yukio was shocked.

"Don't why me!" Rin snapped. "You're my younger brother, right?"

"I won't forgive you if you let the skid get close." Yukio warned. "I'll focus on sniping. Shiemi, when the real form appears, I'll give you the signal so please borrow the sea monk's power to negotiate with it."

"Binding Spell #4: Crawling Rope!" Ami held the Kraken still, giving Rin the opening he needed to take out the Kraken.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	21. A World Astir

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 19 out, this is Chapter 20 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 20: A World Astir

* * *

 _So this is the Room of Portraits._ Yukio mused, standing in the middle of the room where the numerous portraits were hung up on the wall. _With these portraits, it's hard to understand which one of them is the problem._

"I didn't take you for the artistic type." Ami joked.

"How was your mission?" Yukio turned to her.

"And what are you doing now?" Ami inquired.

"We were requested to exorcise the 'Seven Mysteries' of the school." Yukio replied. "One of them was a bit weird, so I came to investigate. They say that 'in one of the portraits, you can see your dead face.' but the information coming from the students is inconsistent."

"The rumors I heard about this say 'there's a portrait that has a different face depending on who looks at it.'" Ami frowned. "It should be that one." she pointed to a girl's portrait in front of her. "Apparently, it's supposed to show the darkness inside people's hearts. What does it look like to you?"

"It looks like a normal beautiful girl." Yukio replied. "To you?"

"That's a secret." Ami winked teasingly. "Anyways, I'm here to summon you to appear in Vatican. Tomorrow, there will be an emergency meeting about measures against high levels. You will be asked to talk about Todo Saburota."

"Todo...!" Yukio exclaimed. "Did they find him?"

"No, but the issue got worse." Ami sighed. "I'll come and get you at the dorm at 7am. You'll find the details in the Vatican papers I'll give you tomorrow. By the way, did you go to the checkup?"

"Yes, I went yesterday." Yukio assured. "There wasn't anything wrong."

"You know it's hard for me to get mad at you when you lie straight in my face with an expression like that." Ami chided. "Haven't we agreed that there would be no lies between us?"

"I'm sorry?" Yukio blinked. _How did she know?_ "Wow..." he muttered when Ami pulled him close for a kiss.

"We're Soul-Bonded, idiot." Ami scolded. "So, from now on, no more lying, no more secrets."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	22. Trial And Error

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 20 out, this is Chapter 21 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 21: Trial And Error

* * *

"Come in." Yukio stated, hearing the knock on his office door.

"I see you've been doing a lot of collecting since I was gone." Ami joked, giving the fauna-filled room a look-over. "How about a game?" she grinned, with a familiar chessboard in her arms.

"I guess I _could_ spare some time." Yukio returned her grin. "It's been awhile since I had a decent challenge."

"About the Festival..." Ami voiced, picking up one of her knights.

"We'll both be working as staff members." Yukio reminded as he shifted his rook to block her. "Yes, come in." he shouted, hearing a knock on the door.

"Excuse me." Shiemi poked her head in. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Go ahead." Yukio replied.

"Can you go to the dance party with me?" Shiemi requested.

"With you, you say?" Yukio echoed.

"Are you going with someone?" Shiemi flustered.

"No..." Yukio blinked.

"Then, let's go together." Shiemi insisted. "It'll be fun for sure."

"Actually, I'll be working as a staff member, so I won't be free on that day." Yukio explained. "I'm sorry for making you go the trouble of inviting me."

"I see..." Shiemi nodded. "Okay, don't push yourself."

"That's what I've been telling this idiot nowadays." Ami spoke, giving Yukio a chiding look.

"I told you I won't." Yukio assured.

"And what makes you think I'd believe that?" Ami leveled a glare at him.

"Crap..." Yukio muttered after Shiemi left.

"You're moping." Ami scolded and carefully unwrapped a dark chocolate kiss. Taking a bite of the chocolate, she offered the other half to her partner.

 _An indirect kiss._ Yukio realized, but he still took the offered sweet into his mouth, savoring the melting chocolate as he sucked her finger lightly. "And thank you." he nodded.

"What the hell are you two lovebirds doing?" Shura asked, poking her head in from the window.

"The hell are you doing?" Yukio exclaimed. "What? When did you get here?"

"Just before Shiemi came in." Shura replied. "What was that 'crap' about?" she teased.

"Just forget about everything you heard and said at the meeting." Ami advised, moving her rook.

"I couldn't do that." Yukio sighed. "I concede."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	23. True Cross Festival: The Previous Night

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 21 out, this is Chapter 22 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 22: True Cross Academy Festival – The Previous Night

* * *

"From today until the school festival ends, we have increased the number of patrolling staff." Shura informed.

"While we're on the subject," a staff member raised his hand. "Have we investigated the caused?"

"Not yet." Ami replied. "We're still investigating it."

"I guess there are also things for us to understand, but for now, shut up and get to work!" Shura continued. "That's all. Break into your groups."

"How is it?" Mephisto asked over Shura communicator. "Have you accomplished much in being like a female ninja?"

"Mephisto personally appointed me as the 'Captain of the Special Patrol Squad' during the school festive." Shura added. "I'm too busy to even hide myself. Besides," she spoke into her communicator. "We don't even have more concrete evidence, so we can't make a move. Seriously, I'll get killed."

"Then I have good news for you." Mephisto told her. "We've tracked down a spy."

"What?" Shura breathed.

"We're going to question him from now." Mephisto added. "I'll give you more instructions as soon as I find anything. Until then, be the captain."

* * *

"Lengthly speeches are boring." Mephisto declared, entering the school grounds via a parachute on the festival's first day. "So I'll make it short."

"I need aspirin." Ami muttered as Mephisto landed on stage, causing Yukio to give her an amused look.

"This festival is undoubtedly a festival for all of you students." the Demon King of Time declared. "Dance, eat, drink! While barely defending the student norms, you should enjoy yourselves to the fullest! Here, I announce that the True Cross Academy Festival is officially open!"

* * *

"Please show your student card to the staff so they can see it." Yukio shouted in his loudspeaker that night at the dance party. "Taking photographs is not allowed."

"This really brings back memories." Ami reminisced. "From two years ago."

"You still remember." Yukio was surprised.

"I would never forget it." Ami laid her head on his shoulder. "At that time, when you asked me for the last dance. Although," she added. "We never _did_ have that dance, did we?"

"We didn't." Yukio recalled. "You went on your training trip the day before the festival started. Now," he cleared his throat. "Shall we finish the dance we never got to finish, milady?" he held out a hand.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	24. True Cross Festival: Tonight

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 22 out, this is Chapter 23 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 23: True Cross Academy Festival – Tonight

* * *

"Yes, Shura?" Yukio spoke into his communicator when Shura beeped him.

* * *

"Find Kamiki Izumo." Shura instructed the Esquires.

"What happened to Izumo?" Shima exclaimed.

"She promised to help out at the store tonight, but she didn't come." Rin frowned.

"Did something happen to her?" Shima pressed.

"No idea." Shura replied. "We'll explain the details later. But now, I need you guys to find her as quickly as possible. I can't contact her either. Find Takama Nemu as well."

"Wouldn't just the students be insufficient?" Yukio wondered. "Should we contact the teachers, Pheles as well?"

"We can't!" Shura snapped. "Consider this the same as a top secret task direct from the Vatican HQ. Don't let Mephisto know about this. All of you search along for maximum efficiency. Make sure you can keep in touch while you search. If something happens, don't stuff up and contact me straight away. That's all. Scrum!"

"What on earth happened to Izumo?" Shima went into panic mode.

"First, we should allocate areas for each of us to search." Suguro suggested.

"I can't just stay calm like that!" Shima took off. "It's too late if something's happened to her."

"Shima, control yourself!" Suguro retorted.

"I'll go and ask Paku." Shiemi volunteered.

"Then, I'll search the Exorcism classes and the school." Yukio voiced.

"I'll search from the North Gate and towards the right." Suguro added.

"Then I'll search the Priests' residence." Miwa offered.

"I'll go back to the store first, then search around the arcade." Rin noted.

* * *

"Shura, there was a shockwave just now." Yukio informed, after the energy pulse from the Shima vs Takama fight was felt. "It was from the Outlook Square of the Upper Layer."

"I'll report it right now." Shura nodded. "Everyone, gather at the Outlook Square of the train station." she relayed. "However, don't make a move until I arrive."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	25. True Cross Festival: The Following Night

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 23 out, this is Chapter 24 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 24: True Cross Academy Festival – The Following Night

* * *

"Everyone!" Yukio called, dashing to the meeting spot. "Shura, Shima and nii-san are still not here?"

"No," Suguro replied. "Those guys probably didn't listen to the instructions properly."

"Nii-san?" Yukio blinked when he saw Rin speed past.

* * *

"Izumo!" Rin shouted, arriving on the scene with the others in tow.

"Angel, you bald-head!" Shura snapped, jumping in, sword in hand. "You're late. I need backup now!"

* * *

"Don't worry." Angel assured as his subordinate proceeded to open the portal. "30 more seconds and I'll be in Japan. Once I, the Paladin, am there, there is nothing to dear."

* * *

"This is..." Shura gaped when a bright light shone on the group. "It can't be..."

* * *

"Seraphim..." Lightning breathed. "Kin of the King of Light."

"Shima!" Rin yelled. "Who are they?"

"Are they allies?" Miwa wondered.

"He should appear soon." the Female Illuminati Member informed.

"Wha..." Rin winced when an even bright light flooded the area. "Mephisto!" he gaped when the Time Demon King poofed before them.

"Pleased to meet you, everyone." Lucifer greeted. "Please forgive my rudeness for delivering my message in this forceful manner."

"Don't tell me this is the big event they've been preparing for." Ami hissed, her hand on her blade.

"I am the leader of the Illuminati Organization, the King of Light, Lucifer." Lucifer introduced himself.

"Older brother," Mephisto bowed. "I haven't seen you in a long time. The mask looks good on you."

"Samuel..." Lucifer droned. "As I can see it, you're as lively as ever."

"We had fun doing it, thanks to you." Mephisto admitted. "But at a time like this, what kind of business do you have in this remote area?"

"As the first stage, we, the Illuminati, have declared war on the True Cross Knights. In one year, from this day onward, we will revive Father, the God of Demons, Satan. And then, we will unify the divided Assiah and Gehenna. We will return to the original state where light and darkness were born. Bu doing so, all will be equal and free from affliction. The world will truly become peaceful. We, the Illuminati, do not forgive those who deny this goal. However, we always open the door to those who listen. Samuel, this is the last time I'll be asking you as your brother. Come with me."

"That's impossible." Mephisto hissed. "To be born on top of many corpses, while longing for the heavens, and creep about a life in shame, I think peace is surely the disorder where different things exist together."

"Why is it that we must maintain this state of existence while shouldering such responsibilities and pain?" Lucifer wondered. "In this world, there aren't only beings as powerful as you. There are many weak beings as well."

"Our views still differ, I see." Mephisto shrugged.

"It seems so." Lucifer agreed. "You should give it some thought as well. Let's do our best to not go easy on each other. That's right, I'll be taking this girl." he nodded to Izumo. "We need her for our plan. Well then, if you'll excuse me..." he turned to leave, but was stuck by a coughing fit.

"Commander!" the Female Illuminati Member rushed over. "Bring the doctor. And you come as well, Shima."

"Wait!" Rin shouted. "What do you plan to do with Izumo and Shima? Hey, Mephisto, do you intend to keep quiet and watch?"

"There is nothing I can do against the King of Light." Mephisto defended. "Although he's weakened, this person is actually Gehanna's most influential person. Even you sense it, right?"

"Then, I'll stop it!" Rin snapped and charged forward.

"Go." the Female Illuminati Member instructed.

"Second Release." Ami intoned, beating Rin to Shima.

"Himura-sama," Shima voiced, blocking the six-winged Arc Knight's solidified light sword with his K'rik. "From now on, you'll need to be prepared to kill humans if you want to win. We, the Illuminati, are gathering people."

"Who says I'm not?" Ami remarked coolly. "Mark my words, Shima." she parried the pink-head off. "I _will_ bring your master to his knees for what he did to my father, even if it means killing every single one of the Illuminati." her eyes hardened. "Including you."

"What joke is that, Shima?" Suguro muttered. "Come back here!"

"Everyone, thank you for trusting me until now." Shima smiled. "But in the end, this is as far as it got. Well then, farewell."

"What is this lame farewell line?" Suguro snapped. "You think I'll accept this, Shima? Renzou!" he roared when Shima boarded the helicopter.

"No way..." Miwa gaped as the helicopter flew off.

"Well, he said that it's a declaration of war., so this is not the end." Mephisto remarked. "Hm, looks like Himura-chan's reinforced barrier seals held up." he mused, giving the young Arc Knight an impressed look. "But I have a feeling the other branches around the world are in a state of chaos with their barriers taken down. "You added something extra to our barrier seals, didn't you, Himura-chan?"

"I _knew_ getting advanced sealing tutelage under grandfather was a good idea." Ami beamed.

"Ah, I knew I recognized some of Raphael's handiwork." Mephisto chuckled. "Okumura Yukio, Middle First Class Exorcist." he turned to Yukio. "Right now, I order you to lead the Esquires gathered here to rescue Kamiki Izumo."

"Only me and the Esquires?" Yukio echoed.

"Of course, I'll send reinforcements as soon as I'm finished here." Mephisto assured. "Also, Takara Nemu will go with you."

"What's with him?" Suguro wondered.

"He's an Exorcist that I hired from a third party." Mephisto explained. "To act as a 'moderator' for you and the cram school students. He has the abilities of an Upper First Class Exorcist, so rest assured. He also knows where you must go."

"What about Shima?" Suguro asked.

"I lack information about Shima." Mephisto admitted. "I can't explain why he did this. However, at the moment, as unfortunate as it may be, we must accept that he was the Illuminati spy."

"Shut up!" Rin glared, gripping onto Mephisto's coat. "Shut your mouth, you clown. It hasn't been decided yet. Izumo, as well as Shima, we'll definitely bring them back."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	26. The Most Important Thing

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 24 out, this is Chapter 25 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 25: The Most Important Thing

* * *

"What's our destination?" Rin asked on the train.

"Shimane Prefecture." Suguro replied. "Near Inari Shrine."

"I see." Yukio mused. "We're heading towards Haneda Airport. From there, we'll go by plane."

"Do you know why it's Shimane Prefecture?" Miwa asked Takama.

"I let Izumo have the plush doll that I summoned." Takama let his puppet talk. "And I can locate the position of the things that I summon. You can see it as a transmitter."

 _When did he give it to her?_ Yukio wondered. "By the way, Shimane Prefecture is Kamiki's and Paku's hometown."

"That means her hometown and the place where she's captive is the same." Shiemi reasoned. "What kind of connection could there be?"

* * *

"Let's talk about the current situation." Yukio stated on the plane as Shiemi handed out the bento boxes she prepared.

"Last night, the True Cross Knights' Headquarters and all the branch offices received a self-destruct attack from the Illuminati's Seraphim." Ami debriefed. "Ever since last night, we haven't been able to contact anyone from Myoda. However, that's probably due to the fact that even the Kyoto Branch also came under attack during the confusion. At the moment, the amount of damage is still unknown, but we've received information that Gregory had also sustained serious injuries."

"We can see it on the web news," Miwa added. "'The Unknown Cause of the Explosion. Could it be a terrorist attack?'"

"In a way, they're not wrong." Yukio stated. "With the repairs of the broken barriers and the extermination of the demons, the Japanese branch will be chased by the mass media for answers."

"'The Illuminati', they say..." Miwa trailed. "What the hell are they? I know about the name, but I've never thought that the organization actually existed."

"The Illuminati is the famed secret society that was established two hundred years ago." Yukio replied. "But, in the present day, it has been confirmed, without hesitation that this organization collapsed. Although, there can be any number of organizations that call themselves the Illuminati."

"However, in the last decade, we hear the name 'Illuminati' in both small and big incidents linked to demons." Ami took over. "About a year ago, my father and I were ordered to investigate one of those incidents and met face-to-face with the King of Light himself. Well, I won't go into details, but the fight was short and we got trounced, badly. Lucifer somehow knew who we were and decapitated father's head with one blow. I managed to inject my blood into that bastard's body before he left me for dead."

"So, that scar on your back..." Yukio blinked. "It was from that fight, wasn't it?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	27. Those Who Are Deceived Are Fools

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 25 out, this is Chapter 26 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 26: Those Who Are Deceived Are Fools

* * *

"Hello, Mephisto speaking." Mephisto took the call.

"We arrived at our destination just now." Yukio informed.

"What kind of place is it?" Mephisto asked.

"How should I say..." Yukio trailed. "It's a complete... tourist attraction."

"Investigate the area completely and then please report again." Mephisto instructed. "If you are stuck, you can ask Takama for help."

"Sir Pheles' orders are to investigate the area completely and..." Yukio told the group. "Where's Takama?"

"Once again, he disappeared without us noticing." Suguro growled.

"It can't be helped." Yukio sighed. "We'll ask around on our own."

* * *

 _It's quiet here, compared to the alley._ Yukio mused as he entered the Shrine with Ami by his side.

"Yukio..." Ami whispered, the pair overhearing a couple of elderly men discussing about moving into the You Me Town Inari.

"Yeah, I know." Yukio nodded.

* * *

"As expected, the crowd at the Shrine are acting normal." Yukio related to the rest of the group. "There's a building called 'You Me Town Inari'. Although we've heard stories about apartment buildings."

"I've heard about it too." Miwa added. "It's that building next to the Shrine, isn't it?" he pointed.

"What the hell is that thing?" Rin exclaimed.

"A lot of people seem to want to move in there." Ami mused.

"They'll go that far just to live near Inari?" Suguro was shocked as he peered through the viewing binoculars. "Who would do that?"

"By the way, the publisher of the tourist map I got earlier from the information desk is 'Inari's Bright Future Organization'. Doesn't the name 'Bright Future' tell you something?"

"Don't tell me..." Yukio frowned.

"What I don't understand... we should probably ask someone from the area." Takama suggested.

"Takama!" Yukio chided. "Where were you all this time?"

"I found a considerably nice puppet." Takama replied. "I thank you for loaning me your platinum card, Himura-san." he tossed the platinum credit card back to its owner.

"Don't mention it." Ami assured, catching her card with her fingers. "Now do what you're supposed to do."

"I ask the grace of Inari, the God of Harvest." Takama chanted. "To fulfill my prayers. One who has relation to Kamiki Izumo and this land, come forth."

"Undoubtedly, I am the messenger of the Goddess Ukanomitama." the vulpine puppet spoke. "I am Mike, the Fox God, eight in rank."

"You're one of Kamiki's familiars." Ami recognized the fox. "Please, tell us everything about this land and Kamiki Izumo."

"You said I'm one of the servant familiars of that inexperienced little girl?" Mike retorted. "There is a limit to the number of insults I can take. And most importantly, what relation do you hold?"

"We're Izumo's friends." Shiemi replied.

"Our enemy is somewhere in this land." Takama's sock puppet added. "What is Kamiki Izumo's relation to this land? Will you tell us, or will you tell us not?if you don't want to cooperate, we will look elsewhere."

"Very well." Mike relented. "I'll tell you about this girl and this land. This story goes back some time. The events started five year ago. Until that time, this Inari was a pure land. The eleven-year-old daughter of the Kamiki family, Izumo, and this land... I'll tell you the story of what happened to them."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	28. Don't Rely On Anyone

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 26 out, this is Chapter 27 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 27: Don't Rely On Anyone

* * *

"The land of Inari, with huge harvests and prosperous businesses, is governed nu the main deity, Toyoke-Omikami." Mike related. "Since ancient times, we've been guarding this Inari and its surroundings. A ritual was held where the messenger of Uga-No-Mitama-no-Kami married into the Inari family. The Kamiki Family is the branch family that was created. In other words, it is a family that obtained divine powers by interbreeding with a Fox God. The same as that boy cloaked in divine flames." the puppet turned to Rin. "You could say that they are related to demons by blood. But even if I tell you this now, the branch family's blood has become so thin that there is no difference from an average person. But, because th Kamiki family served us diligently, even now, their blood is strong enough for us to lend them our divine power. The Kamiki family lived in a quiet, small shrine near the main shrine. This is where Kamiki Izumo was born to Kamiki Tamamo, the 64th generation Chief Priest of the Kamiki family. The Chief Priest held strong divine powers. The Kamiki family had the duty of appeasing the 'Spirit'. The 'Life-Taking Stone'. A spirit stone which kills any living things who approaches, and revives any dead thing. Once, the 'Life-Taking Stone' was destroyed by one of the mediums. It took the shape of a white-faced golden-haired nine-tailed fox. In order to quell the curse of the Nine-tails, the Kamiki family was severed from the Inari family to establish a lineage of mediums. In each generation, the Miko becoming the Chief Priest is called 'Tamamo'. She has to perform a dance called 'Kamioroshi'; she needs to assimilate and then appease the Nine-tails. The power of this current 'Tamamo' is stronger than any Miko before her. Her dance was beautiful. Izumo and Tsukumo were treated as the head of the family and current Chief Priest Inami Souji's beloved children. But that was a complicated situation to grow up in. On top of that, they were also treated as the children of the Kamiki family, who have to deal with the 'Life-Taking Stone'. There were a lot of people with contemptuous or unenthusiastic expressions. When they were outside of the shrine, away from each other, Izumo couldn't take her mind off Tsukumo. Because others were laughing at the ones who are different from themselves, Izumo was always isolated."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	29. I'll Slit Your Throats While You Sleep

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 27 out, this is Chapter 28 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 28: All Of You, I'll Slit Your Throats While You Sleep

* * *

"Tamamo was caught by the Illuminati." Mike continued his narration. "The 'Life-Taking Stone' had lost its power. Because Tamamo had it, the Nine-Tails was resurrected again. And the resurrection of the Nine-Tails seemed to be convenient for them. The Illuminati had promised to protect Izumo , but they did not keep their promise. In order to get their hands on the Nine-Tails' power, they inflicted Tamamo with pain and suffering worse than death. Their cruelty was far beyond imagination. Izumo and Tsukumo were kept as Tamamo's substitutes in case she'd become unstable. This is all I know."

"In summary, Kamiki was abducted by the Illuminati to replace her mother?" Suguro breathed. "The truth is somehow hard to believe."

"We have to hurry." Shiemi insisted.

"The Illuminati laboratory you talked about earlier," Yukio voiced. "Do you know it's location?"

"They're occupying the undergrounds of this land." Mike replied.

"Underground?" Suguro echoed. "Then where is the entrance?"

"I don't know, but there is a suspicious place." Mike answered. "I will guide you there."

"All right, is this painstaking conversation over already?" Rin cut in.

"Nii-san, don't tell you you weren't listening to anything we said?" Yukio asked.

"I was listening, more or less." Rin corrected. "So we need to save both of them and bring them back, right? Let's go and search for the entrance to this underground laboratory."

 _I've said everything that I can._ Mike mused. _But the whole story is even crueler. On the tenth day of being held captive, Izumo woke up and found Tsukumo gone. Yoshida Maria had betrayed her organization by giving Tsukumo up for adoption. When_ _Gedōin Micheal found out, he had Yoshida captured and forcefully injected her with a new drug that resulted from Tamamo's experiments._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	30. I'm Not Going Back To The Order

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 28 out, this is Chapter 29 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 29: I'm Not Going Back To The Order

* * *

"Look," Mike led the group down a flight of stairs. "Near the main Shrine, that towering building."

"You mean 'Inari Dream Town', right?" Rin asked.

"This is where these guys come and go." Mike explained. "Also inside this building is where these foolish alley people gather."

"What do you mean?" Yukio asked.

"Watch these people closely." Mike commented.

"There is no anger, no sadness, no fear, no jealously, no hatred and no suffering." Ami's eyes widened. "They're as innocent as children; all they do is eat insatiably."

"If you eat even one bite of the products of this land, you'll become like these people." Mike warned. "Be careful, this alley is their territory. If you eat it once, you'll ear more and get addicted."

"Rin, you can't eat it anymore!" Shiemi exclaimed in shock when they saw Rin chomping down on a bun.

"It's not only Rin, we all ate it, right?" Miwa realized. "The soba."

"The effects can be removed by some types of demon-repelling herbs." Mike added.

"Demon-repelling?" Yukio echoed. "I don't know anything."

"Could it..." Ami gaped in realization. _Shiemi's grass sandwiches!_

"It's over for the people addicted to the food of this land." Mike sighed. "They all get onto this bus and go to this building and they never return. New people come here regularly. They all disappear inside this building."

"So you mean the Illuminati brainwashed all these citizens to gather at 'Inari Dream Town' and never leave?" Yukio blinked.

"What's the purpose of that?" Ami pressed.

"i do not know their goal." Mike admitted. "But I can tell you one thing: this land is nothing more than a pretty front. Deep down, it's rotten and infested with maggots."

* * *

"Satan Slash!" Rin's energy wave knocked the two guards back, allowing the overgrown Kuro to land on the two men.

Yukio's tranquilizers darts took care of two more, while Suguro slammed his bazooka on the fifth guard.

"Easy victory!" Rin beamed after they took out the guards.

"Anyway, what was that?" Suguro asked. "Satan Slash?"

"Shut up!" Rin snapped. "All this time, Shura has been using names for her techniques. She told me that I should do the same when I use my flames to picture it more easily in my mind! Shura told me!"

"Well, it certainly is easy to remember for you." Suguro shrugged.

"Are you making fun of me?" Rin shot back.

"No," Suguro corrected. "You are so trustworthy."

* * *

"A shopping mall?" Yukio frowned when the group entered the building.

"Do the people who got into that bus earlier really live here?" Suguro was puzzled. "For an enemy base, there's not even a soul."

"No, there is." Rin corrected.

"Rin's right." Ami's senses were on high alert. "There's something here. don't lowr your guard."

"Everyone, listen." Yukio voiced. "We're in enemy territory. They will surely appear sooner or later. Preferably, we should not try to get separated. So, let's look for the underground entrance."

"There's someone." Rin pointed out when he and Yukio spotted walking along an aisle. "Hey you!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	31. I Thought Of Them As My Brothers

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 29 out, this is Chapter 30 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 30: I Thought Of Them As My Brothers

* * *

"Eh..." Rin muttered, seeing the groaning walking corpse lumber towards them.

"A ghoul!" Yukio hissed, immediately firing at the undead.

"Just now..." Shiemi gasped. "Did it say something?"

"What happened?" Miwa asked, the rest of the group hurrying over.

"A ghoul?" Suguro asked.

"No," Yukio corrected. "It talked, the chances are high that this is a zombie."

"How are zombies and ghouls different?" Rin asked.

"You're supposed to learn that in class." Suguro deathpanned.

"The way to defeat a ghoul and a zombie slightly differ from each other." Miwa explained. "There exist rare individuals who can talk, and this is a characteristic of zombies. To put it simply, ghouls are fairly easy to defeat in comparison to zombies. Zombies are much more difficult to defeat or even handle."

"Their conditions are different in the first place." Yukio took over. "Ghouls are demons that possess human corpses. Zombies are humans that parasitize the body of humans affected by necrosis."

"Then if we exorcise the parasitic demons, wouldn't we save the hosts?" Rin asked.

"There wasn't a single case where a body in a stage of necrosis this advanced ever regained their humanity." Yukio sighed. "Putting them to rest is the only thing we can do."

"Experiment body: No. 6411." Miwa read the name tag. "What kind of experiment were they conducting?"

"That's strange." Yukio frowned, firing off another round at the stirring zombie. "I was sure that the last bullets pass through the brain."

"Guys!" Shiemi shouted a warning.

"Since when did so many..." Rin was stunned to see a group of zombies corner them.

"Okumura-sensei..." Miwa stammered.

"What's happening..." Yukio was shocked to see the zombie he shot get back to its feet.

"Pentagram Blade!" Ami slashed through the group of zombies with her weapon. "I'll hold them back!" she told the group. "Find the underground entrance. Hurry!" she barked, her blade still poised to strike. "Trinity Blade!" she fired off a delta-shaped energy wave at the advancing zombies.

* * *

"This is no good." Suguro warned, the group having converged back in the mall's main hall. "They've surrounded this side, too. There are a lot of them."

"It's no good this way, either." Rin reported.

"I could do it with one shot with my bazooka." Suguro prepared his weapon. "What do you guys think?"

"We'll have to cut our way through." Yukio reminded. "I think that it's best we stop using our firearms. They don't work effectively against them."

"And if it fails to kill them instantly, we'll be swarmed by human torches." Miwa pointed out. "But if we use Okumura's flames, we might be able to turn them into ashes instantly."

"Use me..." Rin trailed.

"Make up your mind already!" Yukio snapped. "There's no choice but to fight! If you hesitate, we might die."

"I really don't want to go all-out on these low-tier soldiers, but I guess I have no choice." Ami muttered. "Equip: Heavenly Wheel!" at her command, a bright flash of light engulfed her as she donned on her Celestial Armour in mid-air. "Infinite Petal!" she summoned a multitude of light swords around her, before flying in to take on the first zombie that had emerged, her light swords then followed closely behind their summoner, taking out the rest of the zombies behind.

"What the hell is this?" Suguro shouted, when the floor opened underneath them as smalled holes opened, leading each member of the group into their respective 'Feeding Rooms'.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	32. Intermission

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 30 out, this is Chapter 31 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 31: Intermission

* * *

 _Every single one of them,_ Kuro panted as he dodged another zombie's attack. _They're all made of some hard stuff! I won't forgive this. Hm? Guys?_ He looked around. _What's up with them?_ He panicked and started running. _Where did everyone go?_

"Kuro, over here!" Ami called.

 _Yes!_ Kuro nodded and jumped onto the Arc Knight's shoulder. _There're so many of them!_ He looked down at the gathering zombies. _What do we do?_

"Kuro, I want you to shut your eyes tight." Ami instructed.

 _What are you planning?_ The feline looked at the Arc Knight.

"Just do it!" Ami barked. "I won't want you to be affected by this!"

 _Right._ Kuro nodded and shut his eyes tightly as he turned his head away.

"Wash away my enemies," Ami conjured up numerous light swords above her. "Ray of Holy Blades!" she sent the rain of homing light swords at the zombies, impaling each undead body with at least two swords each.

 _Is it over?_ Kuro wondered and peered his eyes open. _Amazing..._ he was astonished to find all the zombies were systemically eradicated.

"Now, that's over." Ami sighed in relief as she dematerialized her armor. "Kuro, can you track everyone's scents?"

 _I'm on it._ Kuro nodded and took a good sniff of the air. _This way!_ He ran off with Ami on his heels.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	33. Opening

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 31 out, this is Chapter 32 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 32: Opening

* * *

 _Everyone!_ Kuro called out, entering into Miwa's view sight inside the tunnel. _I'm hungry, you know!_

"Kuro, save me!" Miwa _shouted._

 _At last, I found one of them._ Kuro mused, enlarging his size and breaking out of the pipe. _But where is everyone else?_

"This place..." Miwa looked around. "This sound... it can't be!" he realized. "Everyone? They're fighting here?"

"In that case," Ami stated as she appeared beside the pair in a whirl of white feathers. "We need to get them out."

"It's persistent..." Miwa exclaimed, seeing the deformed chimera zombie burst out from the feeding room.

 _What's up with him?_ Kuro wondered. _I'm hungry right now, so don't fuck with me!_

"Miwa, find the others." Ami instructed as she released her 'Level Two' restriction.

"Right." Miwa nodded. "In any case, that thing, no matter how much you wound it, will restore itself. So, watch out." _iron, clothes, humans, plastic number plates, it's body can conglutinate anything. In that case,_ he headed over to the container where he heard shots being fired. _I must hurry!_ Taking out a screwdriver, he pried open the gutter. "Okumura-sensei!" he called out, seeing Yukio having taken out his enemy.

"Miwa?" Yukio blinked. "It can't be... you defeated it?"

"No." Miwa replied.

"I tied it to the floor," Yukio explained. "They are the same as the zombies from the shopping mall; they get back up even when their brain stem was destroyed. Furthermore, they turned into chimeras made of multiple bodies. If this is the result of abnormal-cell regeneration abilities, if you destroy its body and let it conglutinate on the floor, the alloy structure will get caught in the regeneration. So I thought of tying it to the floor."

"You were... able to deduce so much so fast." Miwa was awed. "As expected from of Okumura-sensei. Well done."

"Miwa, too." Yukio added. "How did you escape? To be honest, I underestimated you."

"Not really..." Miwa stammered.

"Light Pulse!" a blinding ball of light exploded into the chimera zombie's body, sending it into the main feeding pipe. "Seven Stars," Ami reached out her hands, summoning seven seals before her. "Grand Chariot!"

The weakened chimera zombie let out a groan as the light beams from each seal rained down on it.

" _That_ has to be one of Himura-sama's most destructive spells, ever." Miwa muttered in shock, seeing the angelic female take out his opponent fairly easily. "Anyway," he turned back to Yukio. "Let's find a way to get you out of there."

"Yes," Yukio agreed. "But more importantly, can you go and confirm what has become of the others? I'll think of a way to get out on my own.

"Got it." Miwa nodded and headed off. "I must hurry."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	34. Middle Game

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 32 out, this is Chapter 33 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 33: Middle Game

* * *

"Okumura!" Miwa blinked when a blast of demonic fire shot out of one of the containers.

"Konekomaru!" Rin looked at the bespectacled teen. "What about the others?"

"Okumura-sensei is okay too." Miwa replied. "But I don't know about the others. Okumura, you defeated yours, right?"

"No," Rin admitted. "I ran away. Damn it, it's persistent." he cursed when the chimera zombies burst out from the container. "Let's run, Konekomaru."

"Okumura, wait." Miwa reminded. "Do you remember what I told you? I said you were our 'trump card', right? You have to fight. If it's Okumura, I'm sure you can save everyone."

"Even if you say that..." Rin muttered. "For me, who I am an ally of is very important." he argued. "If I'm not an ally of the 'people', that won't do! I have to...!" his protest was cut off when an over-sized Nii-chan burst on from the container beside them. "Shiemi!" he spotted the Tamer.

"Rin, Miwa!" Shiemi beamed. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Are you alright?" Rin asked.

"Yeah," Shiemi nodded. "Nii-chan came to save me. We were able to fight somehow. We made the zombie return to the earth."

"You're awesome." Rin gaped as Shiemi slid off her summon.

"But I'm a mess, as you can see." Shiemi mumbled as Nii-chan shrunk back.

"Shiemi, you..." Rin trailed.

"Let's make sure that we save Kamiki and Shima, okay?" Shiemi smiled.

"Okumura!" Miwa shouted a warning.

"Anyway, for now, let's get everyone out of the cells." Rin stabbed his sword on the floor. "Satan Boom!" he set the pipes on fire.

"Everyone, you're safe." Yukio hurried over with Takara behind him. "That's the most important. You're late!" he scolded his twin.

"What's up with you?" Rin complained. "Just as we reunite!"

"Bon!" Miwa turned to see Suguro. "You're alright. That's a relief."

"Be quiet." a voice chuckled over the intercom. "Welcome, unsightly cockroaches. I am the head of this Illuminati Eastern research facility, Gedōin Michael."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	35. End Game

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 33 out, this is Chapter 334 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 34: End Game

* * *

"Gedōin?" Rin echoed. "Is that his name?"

"How dare you invade my sanctuary." Gedōin accused. "This is the sanctuary of the experiments of the elixir of immortality. Those who intrude the sanctuary deserve death. I will make you fully understand the extent of your sin. I will exterminate every last one of you."

"Elixir?" Suguro echoed.

"Of immortality?" Rin blinked. "What is he talking about?"

"In other words," Yukio realized. "Kamiki was abducted to serve as an experimental subject in a research to make medicine, or an elixir, granting immortality."

"And most likely, the zombies we were fighting until now are also failed results of the experiment." Ami came to the same conclusion. "But, seriously, what's up idiotic humans and their obsession with the Fountain of Youth?" she muttered.

"That's exactly right." Gedōin chuckled. "Those zombies are all failures of the human experiments. They're tourists that gathered at 'Dream Town Inari'. To create the elixir with the most powerful generative ability, I needed a large amount of experimental subjects."

"You're lying, right?" Rin was shocked. _Those people..._

"What's wrong?" Gedōin sang. "Relax. The drinks and foods sold in the Foxes Alley contain a narcotic drug that procures a sense of well-being in their brains. If they eat, they want to eat more. The tourists who can't live without the Foxes Alley's are selected to become residents of 'Dream Town Inari' and become experimental subjects. Thanks to this drug, the subject feel less fear and pain during the experiments. Using force during the experiments or inflicting unnecessary pain would be cruel. This kind of arrangement was made by Lucifer-sama... how compassionate, isn't he?"

"You... are you demon?" Rin asked.

"No, I'm human." Gedōin grinned. "Unfortunately..." he flipped a few switches on his control, freeing the chimera zombie that was still alive.

 _What's going on?_ Kuro wondered when his seemingly dead enemy started moving.

"I just detonated elixir capsules that were previously put inside their bodies." Gedōin explained. "From an overdose of elixir, the destruction and regeneration of the flesh repeats itself. So they can no longer retain their original human form. Well, you should think of it as some form of doping. To maintain the extraordinary regenerative power, it will contain to absorb the surrounding materials. Seeking energy, it crawls into a crawling lump of meat."

"Everyone, step back." Yukio warned.

"How could you..." Rin snapped. "How could you do that? Don't you think there's something wrong?"

"I don't." Gedōin shrugged. "I hate humans." he glared. "Surely, you know that you use various animals in your scientific experiments. You slaughter other beings to live. That's the kind of living creatures humans are. Shouldn't you use your own selves in the first place? Humans using humans in experiments, this is only fair. If you think I'm wrong, I'm waiting for you to refute me."

"Nii-san, don't listen to him." Yukio warned.

"You don't do it?" Gedōin' grin widened. "Then keep your mouth shut. Insipid shallow hypocrites, face the righteous one and die."

"Gedōin!" Rin roared.

"Kamiki..." Shiemi spotted Kamiki entering the platform from the elevator.

"Izumo!" Rin shot towards the platform. "I came to save you."

* * *

"No, you don't." Shima blocked off Rin's sword before it could sever Kamiki's rope. "Hurry." he told the researchers. "I'm sorry, but I'm not handing Izumo to you, Okumura."

"Shima, what happened to you?" Rin demanded as they decked it out. "We're friends."

"You're still saying that?" Shima tsked. "I even warned you, didn't I?"

"Wake up!" Rin punched Shima across the face, before taking out the head researcher with Kamiki. "Izumo, I'll take care of you first." he reached out his hand. "Come! Hurry!"

"Doing whatever you want..." Kamiki muttered. "I don't need to be saved! Don't interfere! This is my problem alone!"

* * *

"Rin!" Shiemi warned when Yamantaka knocked Rin off the platform.

 _Everyone!_ Kuro jumped in.

"Kuro." Yukio turned to the feline familiar.

 _This isn't good anymore._ Kuro looked at the mass of deformed flesh.

"This can't be..." Yukio was stunned. "We're cornered."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	36. Just Being With Them Makes Me Furious

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 34 out, this is Chapter 35 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 35: Just Being With Them Makes Me Furious, Yet...

* * *

"Kuro, you can carry all of us at once, right?" Yukio looked over at the feline familiar as Rin fell after being hit by Shima.

 _I have a feeling I can't say no._ Kuro mused.

"It's no chasing us." Miwa noted.

 _Seeking energy, it changes into a crawling lump of meat._ Yukio frowned. "Is it drawn in by matter emitting strong energy? With only us left, an enemy of this level isn't one that we can take on. What should we do?" he pondered after Kuro leapt to safety.

"Why not chase after Okumura and Shima?" Suguro suggested.

 _Rin, Pink and Eyebrows are underneath._ Kuro realized. _Let's go!_ Wordlessly, he jumped down to the basement.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	37. Treasure

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 35 out, this is Chapter 36 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 36: Treasure

* * *

"Nii-san?" Yukio blinked, seeing Rin before them, jumping down. "Let's hurry." he told Kuro.

 _Rin!_ Kuro cried, bursting in as Rin was off the zombies that had dropped in.

"Everyone." Rin voiced. "That saved me."

"Who is this?" Yukio pointed to the gravely wounded woman around Rin's shoulder.

"Izumo's mom." Rin replied. "Let her ride Kuro."

 _What?_ Kuro exclaimed.

"Kamiki is in a state of demonic possession." Yukio noted. "Don't tell me... it's the Nine-Tails!? We must bring her to a specialist in exorcism immediately."

"Enough!" Kamiki snapped. "It's too late. Can't you tell? Hurry! Just go!"

"Kamiki, what you said earlier." Suguro started. "What was that about?"

"I can do first aid with Aloe." Shiemi stepped up. "Leave it to me."

"Just shut up..." Kamiki hugged her knees and wailed.

"Kamiki..." Shiemi stammered.

"You're a nuisance!" the possessed Kamiki glared.

"Okumura-sensei, how do we exorcise the Nine-Tails?" Suguro asked, the group backing off from the energy surge.

"This is an old and powerful upper-class demon." Yukio replied, firing his shotgun. "We probably haven't found a way to exorcise it yet."

"Technically, the Kamiki Family would be that particular specialist." Ami added. "If only Kamiki's mother could regain consciousness..."

"I... can see her..." Tamamo muttered. "Izumo! I won't let you have my daughter." she looked at the Nine-Tails straight in the eye. "Tamamo asks of you to fulfill my prayers." and begun her 'Divine Summoning' dance, easily dodging the Nine-Tails' strikes.

"This is!" Yukio gaped. "Everyone." he turned to the group. "Work together to eradicate the zombies in the perimeter. Don't let the zombies get close to those two."

"You're a showoff, Kamiki." Suguro chided. "Weren't you going to take the Exorcist Exams in three months?"

"We understand now why Kamiki distanced herself from us." Miwa added. "But as I thought, we'll have to make that habit stop."

"Kamiki, I will definitely save you." Shiemi swore.

"Izumo, we're here for you!" Rin barked.

"Come back to me, I politely ask of you." Tamamo took Izumo into a hug. "The Nine-Tails has returned inside of me," she turned to Gedōin after she retook the Nine-Tails back. "And will die with me. Your plans... this is as far as they go."

"Mother!" Kamiki cried out, seeing the Kamiki matriarch collapse to the ground.

"I'm glad for you, Izumo..." Tamamo muttered. "Sorry..."

"Stop that!" Kamiki shouted. "Why? Somehow, you... always made me save you, and now...! Why would do you something like that only now?"

"You're Tama-chan's treasure." Tamamo pulled her elder daughter closer.

"I... was wrong!" Kamiki wept on her mother's chest.

"It's... all right..." Tamamo muttered. "Everyone.. is by your side...Tsukumo too... Uke, Mike too. So, it's... all right..." with a smile, she shut her eyes for the last time.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	38. Exorcise And Cleanse Evil

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 36 out, this is Chapter 37 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 37: Exorcise And Cleanse Evil

* * *

"I'm sorry, she's gone." Ami informed, after taking a look at Tamamo.

"So, she died protecting Izumo." Rin muttered and exchanged looked with his twin.

"And what of it?" Gedōin retorted. "Every day, two hundred thousand people are born and die like piles of rubbish. Don't cry now because one old hag died, you trash."

"Who is that man?" Yukio asked.

"Gedōin." Kamiki replied. "He's the one."

"What is he doing?" Suguro wondered when Gedōin put the helmet on.

"Now with this 'Savior Mask', I will force a demon to possess me." Gedōin declared. "Since I am a 'savior'. Did you think that I didn't do the elixir experiment on myself? Of course I did and I survived. After we got our hands on the Nine-Tails and the research got on track, I gave up the idea of having a demon possess my body. But now, it's all over. If you use it without narrowing down a target, you won't know what will possess you, but I'm sure that it will be a demon befitting of my beauty."

"For real!" Suguro hissed as Gedōin started transforming.

"Everyone, stay back!" Yukio warned.

"I can feel the demon!" Gedōin gushed. "I can feel each of my cells being reborn!"

"There's only one exit." Yukio glanced at the door. "And Gedōin is blocking the way."

"So you mean that we have no choice but to fight?" Suguro asked.

"Like this, I'm also finally special!" Gedōin declared. "All of you humans, die!" he stretched out his arms and devoured the zombies.

"He's preying on the zombies." Yukio realized.

"That appearance..." Miwa blinked. "It's probably a nercophager."

"Rather appropriate, isn't it?" Ami snorted.

"And the nercophager's weakness..." Miwa trailed.

"It doesn't matter whether we know it's weakness or not." Yukio remarked, Suguro blasting off the tentacle that was about to grab Miwa. "Its body is enhanced by the elixir experiment."

"What a pain!" Rin cursed, slashing a tentacle.

"Okumura, can't you do again what you did when you purified the 'Impure King' and everyone?" Miwa shouted.

"Kashouzanmai?" Rin echoed. "That one's difficult, you know. I was able to do it that time because Ucchusma helped me."

"Seriously?" Miwa gaped.

"What's that?" Suguro echoed. "Don't tell me that 'Satan Slash' is your only technique?"

"Of course not!" Rin retorted. "Just watch! 'Satan Boom'!" he stabbed Kurikura on the ground, letting loose a series of explosions that engulfed Gedōin's oversized body.

"Kamiki?" Shiemi blinked when Kamiki sat up"Don't!" she protested, seeing Kamiki getting to her feet, only to bend over, coughing. "You can't move with your body like this."

"I must... fight too..." Kamiki insisted, grabbing the fans she dropped. "Mother! Tsukumo, Uke, Mike, lend me your strength!"

 _Izumo!_ A voice entered her mind.

"Uke! Mike!" Izumo was shocked when her familiars appeared before her. "But how? I'm sure that Shima Renzou..."

"We'll talk afterwards!" Uke cut her off. "Now's not the time. Use us!"

"I will defeat him." Izumo stated.

"Izumo..." Rin blinked.

"But, while I chant the Shinto ritual prayer, I'll become defenseless." Izumo added. "So, everyone... please help me! Can you protect my mother?" she turned to Shiemi.

"Of course!" Shiemi nodded.

"That's right!" Rin chided, smacking Izumo on the forehead. "Because that's the reason why we're here."

"You don't need to tell us, idiot." Suguro scolded.

"The Byakko's spirit and light attributes are probably effective against the nercophager." Miwa advised.

"It seems to be worth a try." Yukio commented. "All members, support Kamiki's chant."

"What's there to lose?" Ami shrugged. "I only have enough energy to spare for a couple of binding spells anyway."

"If Izumo is like this..." Uke started.

"It's okay to borrow the power of the 'Tamayura no Harai' or even more." Mike added.

"Thank you." Izumo whispered. "Let's go with the 'Mitamashizume no Harai'."

"Out of all of them, you chose a big technique like that!" Mike scolded.

"Wait, and I thought you were cute for a moment." Uke muttered.

"Ame tsuchi ni." Izumo clapped her palms together. "Kiyurakasuha sayurakasu. Kamiwagamo kamikosoha kinemakyo kiyutakasu. Sumegamino yosashitamaeru oomikoto. Fumiyukukotozo kaminagaranaru." she split her hands apart and opened her fan. "Hirade Momo. Hirade uchiage. uchinarashi." she shook the kagura suzu. "Maitara maiide maisoki maifushi tsutsumo. Orogamino matsurakuto mousu. Ikuchihitono tsumiaku awaretoomoi." both Uke and Mike pounced forward. "Kazeno." a bright light engulfed both vulpine and they assumed their humanoid forms. "Ameno. yaegumowo fukihaarauga gotoku. Akuharai sarashitamawan. Sonomitama kiyomekagayakashi tamawan."

"Damn humans!" Gedōin cursed as the others fought off his tentacles. "Damn it!"

"Aramitama no ooshiku." Kamiki continued her chant. "Nigimitama no yasashiku. Sakimitama no sawayakani. Kushimitama no akirakani. Hito. Futa. Mi. Yo. Itsu. Mu. Nana. Ya." both Mike and Uke gained a bow and a sword. "Kokono tari. Furue yurayura furue. Mitamashizume no Harai!" she ended her chant.

"Six Rods Prison of Light!" Ami cast her binding spell, securing Gedōin so that the two foxes could get a better shot.

"I hate humans!" Gedōin cursed as Mike dashed forward, his sword drawn to attack the deformed scientist. "I'm the only one who is cute. Damn hypocrites. You're only filthy rubbish. You too, Izumo... you think so!" he wailed, when Mike stabbed his blade into his head and Uke's light arrow followed up.

"I don't think so now." Kamiki snapped, Uke's attack sending a lightning strike on Gedōin.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	39. Goodbye

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 37 out, this is Chapter 38 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 38: Goodbye

* * *

"Awesome..." Rin was awestruck. "What?" he turned as the flesh around Gedōin started withdrawing.

"It's shrinking." Yukio gaped.

"Was it enough to kill him?" Miwa wondered.

"If he's a success from the elixir experiment, he won't die from something like that." Kamiki assured. "Besides, I will have to talk... with this guy..." she trailed before passing out.

"Izumo!" Rin yelled.

"Seems like she just lost consciousness." Miwa reported. "That's a relief."

"Kamiki's rescue mission is complete." Yukio declared. "Let's withdraw and wait for reinforcements to arrive. We'll fix the rest later."

"Wait, there's still Shima." Suguro reminded.

"That's right, we have to bring Shima back, too." Rin recalled.

"I understand how you are feeling, but..." Yukio voiced.

"As expected from you guys." Shima chuckled, the black flames of Yamantaka burning a hole in the wall. "Even though I say that, we're enemies now. I don't suppose you won't take my praise lightheartedly. Oh right." he blinked. "We can't keep talking like this. I have to run away."

"Wait!" Suguro shouted before Shima turned. "Is it my fault?"

"You're wrong." Shima corrected. "It's for my sake. Well then. Everyone, take care."

"What was that about?" Rin wondered after Shima retreated.

"Everyone, we have to escape right away!" Yukio barked, firing off his bullets at the incoming zombies. "At this rate, we'll be surrounded by zombies. And I ran out of bullets." he added.

"Leave it to me." Rin stepped forward.

"Bon, so you were all right." Kinzo beamed, his K'rik having stabbed the zombies before Rin could attack. "Leave this place to us, the Kyoto Branch's Bon's rescue team." he declared, fighting off the gathering zombies. "We're the reinforcement team."

"Advance team, thanks for the hard work." Mephisto's voice sounded over Yukio's communicator. "The joint team from the Kyoto MIE and Matsue branches will take over. We've already taken control of Inari's perimeter."

"Thank god that's over." Ami breathed in relief. "If this is going to be a normal occurrence, I'm _so_ calling in the remainder of my paid leave for the year."

"I _really_ hope that won't be necessary." Yukio let out a mild chuckle.

* * *

"I... let Gedōin run away." Kamiki muttered, sitting up on her hospital bed.

"The Illuminati's laboratory was seized by the Knights." Takara informed, peering from the curtain. "Everything is over."

"Nothing's over yet." Kamiki corrected. "I still couldn't find Tsukumo's whereabouts."

"Five years ago, in order to escape, you and Tsukumo relied on a woman from the Illuminati." Ami stated. "Where did you think the client she chose was from? The client was from the True Cross Order. But the woman was killed and you were imprisoned. Only Tsukumo could be put in safety."

"Then... you mean... Tsukumo..." Kamiki stammered. "Is still alive? Where is she?" she demanded. "Why didn't you tell me until now?"

"This is a key that will lead you to Kamiki Tsukumo." Ami produced a crescent-moon-shaped silver key. "My father was Tsukumo's case officer, so he entrusted me with this after he died. Now, how about you try and make sure of it with your own eyes?" she tossed the key to Kamiki. "Takara, can I leave the rest to you?" she asked the puppeteer who nodded.

Grabbing the key, Kamiki used it on the keyhole of the hospital room door.

* * *

"Morning." Shiemi muttered, awakening to find Kamiki at the door. "Kamiki, is your body fine already? My body is still hurting everywhere."

"I have a little sister I was separated from." Kamiki voiced. "Her name was Tsukumo. For the last five years, I always imagined the worst. But she was safe all along. She looks happy with a father and mother who looked kind." her tears started flowing. "I'm truly glad. But she doesn't remember me anymore!" she wailed. "She was only three when we were separated. It can't be helped. For five years, saving her was my only reason to live. I know that, but... I can't accept that it was all for nothing! This is too cruel! How could you possibly understand?" she glared at Shiemi. "Someone like you, who is surrounded by your family and grew up carefree... you don't understand this pitiful feeling! Don't cry!" she snapped, seeing Shiemi's tears. "You always cry too easily! If I hurt you, you can talk back to me, you know? It's bad for me to be screaming wildly like this, so just say it. That's what I hate about..."

"I'm glad." Shiemi smiled. "Nori, when she came to send us off, she told me to take care of Kamiki. That's why if Kamiki can cry, laugh and get mad at me, I'm glad."

"Paku..." Kamiki muttered. "That idiot! What is she telling everyone? When I get back, I'll beat her up."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	40. The Pink Spider

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 38 out, this is Chapter 39 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 39: The Pink Spider

* * *

"Mephisto!" Rin exclaimed, the Principal of the Japanese branch having stopped him, Suguro and Miwa from pummeling Shima any further.

"Long time no see, everyone." Mephisto winked. "Have you been dying to see me?"

"You..." Rin hissed.

"Stop." Mephisto hushed his younger half-brother. "If I don't return with you immediately, I'll make a troublesome guest from the Vatican wait. There we go." with a snap of his fingers, he materialize clothes on Shima.

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked.

"Eins...Zwei... Drei!" with another snap of his fingers, he teleported the group to his office.

"Where are we?" Kamiki looked around.

"We're in my office." Mephisto replied. "Johann Faust's mansion."

"Holy shit!" Lightning exclaimed at the door. "Sir Pheles' abilities are always so dramatic. It's just like magic. Hi. I'm Lewin Light. Nice to meet you all."

"Lightning!?" Suguro and Kamiki exclaimed.

"What?" Rin blinked. "Is he someone famous?"

"He's an Arc Knight like me." Ami informed from her spot against the wall. "And Angel's right-hand man. The reason he's called 'Lightning' is because of his expertise in chants and summoning ceremonies."

"Still so cold, Himura-chan..." Lightning whined. "Is this how you greet your peers after so long?"

"Not long enough, apparently." Ami fired back.

"You wound me oh-so-deeply, Himura-hime." Lightning complained.

"Is he really that amazing?" Rin wondered.

"You flatter me." Lightning stated.

"So, Angel and the Gregory are faring well." Mephisto noted.

"Yeah, thanks for your concern." Lightning nodded. "In another two or three days, Angel will come back. Thanks to Angel, the Gregory went practically unscathed as well. Are you Okumura Rin?" he was immediately in front of Rin. "The one who inherited the blood of Satan? I've always wanted to meet you. That's amazing. You have no aura at all. Just like an ordinary teen. Himura-chan..." he whined, finding himself rooted to the ground via Ami's stasis rune.

"Can we _please_ get back to the reason why we are here, Lightning?" Ami shook her head and removed her rune.

"That's right." Lightning remembered. "Sorry, sorry. Well then, everyone, take a seat." he pulled out the sofa set in Mephisto's office. "You're Shima Renzou, the one who succeeded in becoming the spy for the Illuminati, right?" he addressed Shima. "I must hand it to you and Sir Pheles. Well done."

"The Order of the Knights had always wanted to get inside information about the Illuminati." Ami added. "But since Mephisto isn't trusted by the higher-ups..."

"That's truly regrettable." said Demon King sighed.

"So, Himura-chan and I came here to determine whether or not Shima can be trusted." Lightning revealed.

"If we can't trust him, what will happen to Shima?" Miwa asked.

"I'll have to use the 'Legilimens' spell to delve into his mind and simply extract the information we need." Ami shrugged. "But I'd rather not do that; free will and what not."

"That's why we had you guys come here." Lightning added. "To verify this from as many sides as we can, you see? Then first, Shima, a question for you." he turned to Shima. "How were you able to come back to the Order of the Knights?"

"You see..." Shima started, revealing that he had been ordered by the Illuminati to return.

"In short, that means that you've been recognized as a spy by both the True Cross Order of the Knights and the Illuminati?" Lightning mused.

"But in truth, I'm not sure whether I'm trusted by the Illuminati or not." Shima admitted.

"It's all right." Lightning assured. "I tell you, it'll work. They haven't tried to kill you yet. You must be a great asset to them, believe me."

"Then, how we'll use him is what we're here to discuss." Mephisto remarked. "If we use him well, we may be able to take the advantage over the Illuminati."

"Right." Lightning agreed. "But as we said, whether we can trust Shima is the first and foremost thing."

"Indeed, if Shima were to betray us, there's a possibility we could be misled by the information he is giving us." Yukio concurred. "We must make it clear."

"That's why we want to ask, from your point of view, is he a man you can trust?" Lightning posted the question. "You guys are close to him, right?" he reminded when silence filled the room.

"There's no way we can trust him, obviously." Rin stated.

"Well, that's not like you." Mephisto teased. "You would usually shout 'Shima is our comrade', or something like that."

"You're wrong!" Rin snapped. "That's you!"

"Me?" Mephisto echoed.

"It's because you're not trusted that Renzou is suspected in the first place!" Rin accused. "He's your spy after all! Don't come and say that he's a traitor or whatnot! Everyone, maybe you don't know about this guys, but he's called Samuel! He's one of the Demon Kings!"

"And?" Ami was not amused.

"He may be an ally of Lucifer or Satan, you know." Rin argued.

"Nii-san." Yukio sighed. "He is Samuel, the King of Time. Everyone knows that. "His identity is common knowledge among Exorcists. He's even listed in the Illustrated Guide to Demons."

"But he has a point." Kamiki admitted. "I'm thankful to Sir Pheles for keeping my little sister safe. But why wasn't I informed? If I knew when I was enrolled in this school, I would have..."

"So, this argument has completely shifted to me." Mephisto whined.

"That's not all." Kamiki snapped. "This guys said he was enrolled by Todo!" she pointed to Shima. "If that's true, then he must have known that Todo was a traitor before the 'Left Eye' of the 'Impure King' was stolen!"

"You're right." Mephisto admitted. "I know that as well. In the end, it somehow wronged the Kyoto branch and the people who died, I'll admit."

"Then what was that fight for?" Suguro demanded.

"From the start, Sir Pheles has been suspicious in every way." Yukio stated. "The possibility that Amaimon's and Neuhau -sensei's attacks were set up by Sir Pheles. I can only tell you this now, but during our first class, the appearance of the hobgoblins was something I caused under Sir Pheles' orders to test nii-san's skills."

"What?" Rin exclaimed.

"And moreover, the biggest mystery is," Yukio glared at Mephisto. "Why did you spare the life or raise the bastard son of Satan?"

"Everyone," Mephisto chuckled. "It seems you've finally started to warp your heads around things. But why are you me this only now? Indeed as you said, I was influential in each of your trials. For the plan I set up for each of you, I won't let a single move to fail. To me, you are all my precious pieces that I can't afford to be missing. And I'm the player who moves the pieces."

"So, what do you mean?" Rin demanded. "That we are your toys?"

"It means, no matter what, I am not your enemy." Mephisto corrected. "Isn't that fact alone more than enough?"

"Like hell that's enough!" Rin snapped, his flames igniting. "What do you think people are?"

"Nii-san..." Yukio chided.

"You have no idea how foolish it is to bare your fangs at me." Mephisto warned, twitching. "Step back."

"Shut up." Rin glared. "Why should I do as you say?"

"That's obvious." Mephisto stated. "To win against Lucifer, being at the mercy of greater beings is just fine," he blasted Rin into the wall with a mere glance. "For worm-like beings such has yourselves. If you don't like it, you can try and show me how much you've grown."

"All right, let's not go any further than this." Lightning stepped in. "This is beside the point. Though I truly understand why Sir Pheles isn't trusted at all, even here. So you're telling us that you have zero trust in Shima too. Is that right?"

"Wait, please!" Shima wailed. "Give me a chance to defend myself too."

"I trust him." Suguro stated.

"Me too." Miwa agreed. "The Shima that I know, I believe him."

"Miwa isn't wrong." Shiemi concurred. "He's a very good judge in character."

"He's worthless." Kamiki snorted. "But I suppose he's not a bad guy. Even though he's worthless."

"Shima is our comrade." Rin added. "We're not letting you take his memories."

"I see." Lightning was appeased. "Well then, I suppose it's about time for me to leave."

"It's been your intention along, isn't it?" Ami deathpanned.

"Yup." Lightning grinned. "And for a while, at least. Compared to Angel and the other higher-ups, I'm a little different." with that, he exited the room. "So that this matter with Shima doesn't spread any further, I'll send a confidentiality agreement to everyone later. So, look forward to that."

"So Shima is..." Rin blinked.

"He seems to have escaped my interrogation for now." Ami nodded.

"That's a relief." everyone else sighed.

"Going back to what I am saying," Rin turned back to Mephisto. "That guy may have been satisfied and left, but I'm not done with you."

"Yeah, yeah, let's continue this conversation another time." Mephisto waved and teleported the group, minus Yukio, Shima and Ami, outside with a snap of his fingers. "Seems like we got through that somehow." he sighed, ignoring Rin's enraged scream. "You know, I'm pretty bad with this Lightning guy."

"It's kinda of obvious." Ami joked.

"What about us?" Yukio asked.

"I still have things to discuss with the three of you." Mephisto informed. "However... to keep a distance like that, they hit it where it hurts. These kinds of people are hard to come by. Don't you think so?" he glanced over at Shima.

"Yes, they are." Shima agreed. "That's one thing I know best."

"Well then, Okumura-sensei," Mephisto turned to Yukio. "Can I leave you with the task of informing Kirigakure-sensei of the matter we just discussed?"

"Yes." Yukio replied.

* * *

"It feels like the absolution went down all right, but that drained me." Shima stretched as the three teen left the building.

"Thanks for your hard work." Yukio voiced. "Then, we'll be going now."

"I almost forgot." Shima started. "Okumura-sensei, you met the Commander, right? I'm sure I heard that you met him. Am I wrong? You know he's whitish, he looks weak and gentle, but he's the King of Light, Lucifer."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	41. The Soul Bond, Finalized

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 39 out, this is Chapter 40 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 40: The Soul Bond, Finalized

* * *

"What is this about?" Yukio feigned ignorance. "

"C'mon," Shima chided. "Lucifer's been nagging me the whole time, it seems he really wants something from you. Then he says, 'That's only if you want to be saved. My arms are open for you whenever you are ready.' You know. Sensei?" he blinked after a period of silence. "You okay? You freezing up over there is really creepy. Man, sorry for all this." he apologized. "Gotta do my job as a spy for the Illuminati, you know: show them I ain't slacking."

"Please tell him 'I don't need it.'" Yukio stood firm in his decision.

"Alright," Shima smiled. "Don't let that weigh down on you too much. See ya."

"Shima." Yukio voiced. "You're on our side, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." Shima chuckled. What is this? A trick question? And because I am, I'm telling you this right now. But shouldn't you be talking to someone about this too, Okumura-sensei? But all well, he strolled off. "I'm somewhat in the middle. So there's nothing I can say."

"Damn it!" Yukio hissed, before blinking when he felt Ami's arms around him.

"What did I say about keeping secrets?" the Arc Knight reminded.

"Don't." Yukio sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just... with this whole Illuminati fiasco, I hadn't had the time to tell you everything."

"And I say I've recovered enough to take anything you throw at me." Ami remarked matter-of-factly. "Besides," she planted a kiss on his cheek. "It's about time we finalized the soul bond. For one thing, it'll get Lucifer thinking twice about what he has in store for you."

"And what's the second thing?" Yukio asked, amused.

"Ojii-sama says the faster we finalize the bond, the better it is for us." Ami replied. "You might want to inform your brother that you won't be returning to the dorm tonight."

* * *

"So, how do we get about sealing the bond?" Yukio asked, making himself comfortable at Ami's study desk.

"Full intimacy." Ami replied.

"As in..." Yukio trailed.

"Skin-to-skin." Ami nodded.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Yukio sighed. "Wait, are you sure?"

"I took precautions." Ami grinned. "But, just in case." she tossed a condom wrapper to him. "Get ready, I'll go get changed."

"That girl's going to be the death of me one of these days." Yukio shook his head. "You _really_ want me losing control, don't you?" he growled, seeing Ami saunter into the bedroom in only a translucent, light-blue negligee.

"Please don't tell me Fujimoto-sama didn't give you 'The Talk'." Ami pleaded.

"Not verbally." Yukio admitted. "He just tossed me a book and told me that everything I needed to know was in there."

"I'm guessing it's not the 'Karmasutra' then." Ami mused. "Get on the bed, taichou." she smirked. "You have a willing Knight waiting for you to service her."

That night, the executive apartment building reserved for Arc Knights and Paladins was rattled twice over the space of three hours. The second was the louder of the two, causing the building to shudder ever-so-slightly.

In his office, Mephisto looked up and smirked.

* * *

The next morning, Yukio awoke to an additional weight on his side. "Hey." he gently nudged his partner up.

"Morning." Ami stifled a yawn. "The books _were_ right." she giggled. "Sex _is_ a good stress-reliever."

"Sorry about last night." Yukio blushed. "I was quite..."

"Vigorous?" Ami supplied teasingly. " _I'll_ say."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	42. Naked Festival

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 40 out, this is Chapter 41 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot and pairing.

Chapter 41: Naked Festival

* * *

"Well then, I'm going in first." Shura informed the younger girls in the changing room in the onsen.

"I suppose that explains why Yukio has such a hard time dealing with her." Ami noted amusedly.

"As expected from Kirigakure-sensei." Shiemi gaped. "All right, me too." she removed her bra. "Kamiki, you're so slender and thin. You're beautiful."

"Yeah right!" Kamiki blushed. "After all, I'm lacking in many places. I'm using a push-up bra, you know?"

"Eh?" Shiemi echoed. "Push-up?"

Ami chuckled, "Come on, girls. Let's get out there."

* * *

"Amazing!" Shiemi gushed as the three girls entered the onsen. "There are so many baths. There's even a waterfall. Look, there's a pink awa-awa bath." she knelt beside a jacuzzi.

"Guess there's no helping it." Kamiki sighed.

"But isn't that a jacuzzi?" Ami wondered.

"Ah..." Shiemi sighed in contentment. "That feels good... Ah?" she blinked. "That's Rin's voice. So, they're right next to us."

"What's with the stupid smile?" Kamiki asked, causing Shiemi to chuckle nervously.

"It'd be nice if Nori were with us..." Shiemi mused.

"It can't be helped." Kamiki remarked. "This time was for recognition of services in battle."

"Besides," Ami pointed out. "From now on, we can come anytime we want since it's close too."

"Yeah," Shiemi agreed. "Let's come back again."

* * *

On the guys' side...

"Nii-san, quiet down." Yukio chided. "We came here to relax, you know. Miwa, do you..." he started once Rin's attention was diverted to Takama. "Really trust Shima? Sorry for bringing that up all of a sudden..."

"No, it's all right." Miwa assured. "I... trust him."

"Based on what evidence?" Yukio demanded.

"Evidence?" Miwa blinked. "You see.. when we fought the 'Impure King', at one point, Shima gave up on everyone, including me, and ran away. He said he didn't want to die. Since we were kids, Shima always had a hedonistic attitude, thinking that most things are troublesome. I always thought that Shima would run somewhere far away one day. So, at that time, I thought 'Ah, he's finally done it'. But he came back for me. Sorry, my evidence is only something like that."

"I see." Suguro noted, suddenly beside the pair. "Speaking of that spy, where did he go?"

"Now that you mention it..." Miwa looked around. "There he is!" he spotted Shima over at the partition wall. "Shima!"

"I want to be alone." Shima snapped. "Don't call out to me."

"What's wrong with you?" Suguro chided. "You've been acting stranger since earlier."

"Strange?" Shima echoed. "Me? You're the ones who are strange. Everyone's pleasantly soaking in the hot water and enjoying skinship. What are you doing? This is making me sick."

"What's happening?" Rin wondered, settling in with Takama.

"This is all a lie!" Shima continued ranting. "I"m the only honest one here."

"As I thought, you still have to get something off your chest." Suguro remarked. "If you do, then say it clearly."

"All right then, I'll tell you." Shima countered. "Right next to us, Izumo, Moriyama, Himura and Kirigakure-sensei are stark naked."

"What are you talking about?" Suguro blinked.

"They're stark naked, I say." Shima retorted. "To think about wanting to see that, one way or another, is what men do."

"You..." Suguro hissed. "I thought you'd been quiet for a while. Don't tell me that you..."

"Don't worry." Shima snorted. "I haven't peeked yet. This bath house's security is impeccable. For a spy like me to guarantee it, there's no mistake. So it's already come to this..." he muttered. "I didn't want to take the high-risk path, but... there's no other way than to climb that wall!" he declared. "Yamantaka, lend me your strength." he leapt up.

"That's not good!" Rin exclaimed. "He really intends to peek! Stop, idiot Shima!" he kicked Shima back into the bath. "That's not peeking anymore. We're going to see all of it."

"Why, Okumura!" Shima accused. "Even Okumura wants to see women naked, right?"

"I don't particularly want to see." Rin protested. "If I just happen to see it, it would be super awkward the next time I meet her. Besides, I might get killed. But to tell you the truth..." he muttered. "I want to see Shiemi naked."

"Nii-san?" Yukio was surprised.

"So, we share the same feelings." Shima beamed.

"You're wrong!" Rin snapped. "Don't lump me together with you. I want... to see Shiemi in a situation where it's just the two of us. I don't want anyone else to see her."

"What's wrong, Okumura?" a blushing Miwa was confused. "You're spilling your embarrassing desires."

"Like I said, Shima is acting strange too." Suguro insisted. "It's the work of a demon..."

"Sensei, on top of the wall!" Miwa exclaimed.

"Those are..." Yukio gaped at the three monkey demons. "Three Wise Monkeys? If I recall correctly, the Three Wise Monkeys are demons that possess beings who preach the wisdom of 'see no evil, hear no evil, and speak no evil'."

"Shiemi is mine!" Rin roared.

"The humans who get close enter a state where they want to 'see, hear and speak of ' their and other people's intentions." Miwa added.

"What dreadful demons..." Yukio was awed.

"This is bad." Miwa gaped. "Shima started digging a hole in the wall."

* * *

On the women's side...

"The men's bath is noisy, isn't it?" Kamiki mused.

"It's because they're still monkeys." Shura huffed.

* * *

On the men's side...

"At this rate, the wall will break." Yukio panicked. "We have to exorcise these Three Wise Monkeys quickly. I'll go get a weapon."

"If you do not bow, you need not see, hear or speak." Suguro took over. "Retake control of yourself, recover from your bow and attain virtue. It only has the same effect as a protection charm." he explained, having dispelled the effects from Rin and Shima. "But I'm glad I remembered it in the spur of the moment."

"That save us, Suguro..." Yukio was relieved, that is, until he spotted the gaping hole in the wall.

"Yatsu hime wo kurau..." Shura chanted, summoning her sword as Kamiki and Shiemi ducked into the water.

"You two, take note." Ami looked at Kamiki and Shiemi. "If there's one thing Shura drilled into my skull, it's this: we female Exorcists should be ready to fight whenever, wherever and however we need to fight, no matter the weather, the time of night, or the state of dress we are in. One of the biggest dangers we female Exorcists can face is to be ambushed while in the onsen. The more experienced enemy _will_ use modesty against us, as most, like you two, would try and cover the important parts. However, if said Exorcist has no modesty, the ambusher can be taken down if things play right."

"You can never be too prepared!" Shura declared, the two more experienced Exorcists brought out their weapons.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
